Tetanggaku, Baekhyun
by damneed
Summary: Semenjak Baekhyun menjadi tetangga Kyungsoo, kehidupan damai Kyungsoo harus berubah pelan-pelan. Entah itu negatif atau positif, Kyungsoo mengambilnya sebagai pelajaran. Apa yang membuat Baekhyun terus menerus menempel dengan Kyungsoo? Selain itu, Kyungsoo juga harus terlibat dengan golongan anak populer & bahaya di sekolahnya. / Kyungsoo GS / EXO MAIN CAST ; Crackpair. / RnR.
1. Awal pertemanan

_**Title**_ _: Tetanggaku, Baekhyun._

 _ **Author**_ _: Damneed a.k.a Dathan_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Slice of Life._

 _ **Rating**_ _: T+_

 _ **Main Cast**_ _:_ _ **KYUNGSOO GS**_ _, other EXO member. Perhaps, a few OC._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Karakter EXO itu milik tuhan, bukan saya. Tapi status-nya sih, memang suami-suami saya. /senyumin/_

 _ **Pairing**_ _: Unknown._

 _ **WARNING**_ _: Typo & ketidakjelasan; Pengulangan kalimat yang beruntun, karena penulisan masih belajar._

* * *

Namanya, Byun Baekhyun.

Dia baru pindah rumah, beberapa hari yang lalu.

Untuk diperlurus, pemuda itu pindah ke sebelah rumah milik keluarga Do.

Baekhyun adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Kedua orangtua-nya bekerja, Ibunya sebagai Editor sebuah majalah, dan Ayahnya yang menjadi Akuntan. Kakaknya masih menginjak bangku semester lima kuliah dengan jurusan Industrial Engineering, di Universitas Seoul. Baekhyun sendiri tengah memijak kelas dua SMA.

Baekhyun memiliki sepasang mata cokelat muda yang bening, dan bibir tipis. Perawakannya manis dan tampan. Untuk seorang laki-laki, tubuhnya memang tidak terlalu tinggi semampai, yang jelas, ia masih lebih tinggi daripada putri keluarga Do.

Sementara putri keluarga Do sendiri, adalah Do Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya memang terlihat pendek, rambutnya menjuntai turun sampai atas bahu, berlapis warna hitamnya yang senada dengan netra miliknya.

Kedua Insan itu duduk berdampingan dengan Ibunya masing-masing di ruang tamu milik keluarga Do, Ibu mereka terlihat bercakap-cakap ramah. Di lain sisi, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan topik pembicaraan pada satu sama lain. Meski umur mereka di angka yang sama, seperti pilihan mereka tetap untuk bungkam, tak mau mengangkat omongan.

"Baekhyun, ajaklah Kyungsoo bicara."

Suara dari seorang wanita yang berkisaran umur empat puluhan itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Mata mereka yang memiliki corak sama itu bertemu, "Kalian kan sebentar lagi, akan bertemu terus. Mengingat kau akan masuk sekolah yang sama dengannya."

Byun Jessica, Ibu dari Baekhyun. Ia terlihat sangat awet muda mengenakan pakaian rapih, seperti kemeja putih dan celana jeans biru-nya, selalu enak dlihat. Bahkan, untuk Kyungsoo sendiri, yang hampir mengira, kalau Jessica adalah Kakak Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah, Eomma aku tinggal dengan Tante Heesun ya."

Pemuda itu perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. Kyungsoo sendiri melebarkan sepasang mata, dan masih berkutat nyaman pada posisi duduk. Ia heran, bukankah biasanya para pria akan menolak dengan jawaban bisu di setiap momen seperti ini?

Do Heesun, Ibu dari Kyungsoo, menengok kepada putri yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu, "Antarkan Baekhyun ke halaman belakang ya, Kyungsoo-ah."

Tanpa babibu lagi, Kyungsoo bangun dari tempat duduknya. Ia melangkah untuk menghampiri Baekhyun, dan kini mereka berdiri secara berhadapan.

"Bicaralah yang banyak!" Tegur Jessica, dengan untaian senyumannya di bibir.

Kyungsoo merasa kaku, canggung dan tak tahu harus apa.

Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah, menuruti apa permintaan dari dua wanita itu.

Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi ruangan tengah, untuk menuju ke pintu belakang. Tak lupa, di belakang Kyungsoo, tetap ada Baekhyun yang mengikutinya.

Setibanya di halaman belakang, Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di salah satu bangku panjang berbahan kayu mahoni itu di sana. Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, dan membalikkan arahan, dengan isyarat tangan dikibaskan sedikit, kalau lebih baik Kyungsoo duluan untuk mengambil duduk.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Kyungsoo pun menurut, dan duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari hidup?"

Omongan itu terlepas, tepat Baekhyun duduk di sebelah perempuan dengan surai hitamnya itu. Kyungsoo melirik padanya, "Hidup?"

"Pertanyaanku aneh?" Baekhyun segera menengok ke arah Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo sendiri menggeleng, "Tidak, kupikir hanya spontan. Karena kau tiba-tiba berbicara padaku dengan topik yang cukup jarang kubicarakan dengan banyak orang, maksudku, memang bukan jarang lagi, tapi tidak pernah."

Keheningan menyelimuti suasana kelam pada malam itu; Keluarga Do memiliki satu pohon besar di halaman belakang rumahnya, dan tempat duduk panjang yang mereka duduki itu berada di bawah pohon tersebut. Angin malam berhasil menusuk rusuk mereka, yang padahal tubuh mereka telah dibalut oleh penghangat tubuh masing-masing.

Baekhyun yang mengenakan jaket, sementara Kyungsoo yang telah mengenakan sweater hitam-nya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Kyungsoo tersentak, dan mengerjapkan sepasang matanya. Ia baru ingat, kalau ia sedang bercengkerama dengan seorang laki-laki. Perawakan milik Baekhyun membuatnya telah salah paham dua kali. Ketika bertemu di lawang pintu rumahnya, Kyungsoo pikir Jessica memiliki seorang putri, tetapi saat Jessica mengatakan kalau Baekhyun adalah 'putra'-nya, ia merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Entah, otakku belum berputar sampai ke sana," Ucap Kyungsoo, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Baekhyun melengos, "Palsu."

"Apa?" Alis Kyungsoo terangkat dua-duanya.

"Kenapa orang-orang selalu mengenakan topeng mereka, setiap kali mereka keluar dari kamarnya sendiri."

Baekhyun mengatakan hal tersebut sembari mengangkat dagunya ke atas, dan melayangkan pandangannya ke langit-langit hitam tanpa percikan para bintang itu.

"Mereka akan mengatakan kalau mereka tidak apa-apa, yang sebenarnya setiap malam, mereka selalu menangis dari balik bantal mereka, dan memukul-mukul dada mereka sendiri."

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum pahit, "—Mereka penipu."

Sepasang mata Kyungsoo membulat.

Bibirnya terbuka sedikit.

Tak memperdulikan sebelah matanya tertutu oleh poni rambutnya, yang menghalangi pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Dan aku benci," Pria itu menurunkan penglihatannya, "Benci bagaimana sekarang aku telah menjadi salah satu seperti mereka."

"Apa kau menyesal?"

Pertanyaan mendadak dari Kyungsoo itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh pada si perempuan.

"Apa kau menyesal telah pindah ke sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya saling berpandangan untuk beberapa detik. Di sisi lain, Baekhyun tengah memikirkan jawaban, dan di sisi lain, Kyungsoo nyaris terjebak dalam pusaran netra cokelat milik Baekhyun.

"Aku belum tahu."

Pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Aku belum menemukan setitik jawaban dari wilayah ini."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, dan memutuskan untuk melihat ke depan. Ia hanya menemukan sekumpulan tanaman-tanaman bunga yang Heesun hias di sana, berjejeran dengan rapih dan indah.

"Setelah ini, kau akan berpikir kalau aku aneh," Celetuk Baekhyun, "Dan kau akan berpura-pura untuk berteman denganku. Hanya karena orangtua kita saling akrab, aku hanya menebak."

"Tidak."

Telinga Baekhyun tergelitik tatkala mendengar respons cepat dari Kyungsoo; Tetapi, mereka berdua belum pula menemukan mata satu sama lain. Kyungsoo belum melanjutkan omongannya, setelah menghela napas kecil.

"Tebakanmu salah," Tuturnya, "—Apa ini pertama kalinya tebakanmu salah?"

"Mungkin."

Kemudian, Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, "Memangnya, apa yang kau inginkan setelah semua omongan tak berguna dariku ini?

"Berteman."

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, sebenarnya ia bingung juga harus berbicara seperti apa. Karena ini pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo bertemu seorang pria yang dapat berbicara dengannya lebih dari lima menit.

"Jujur," Lanjutnya, "Aku susah berkomunikasi dengan lelaki."

Ia menyapu poni-nya yang menghalangi sebelah matanya itu ke belakang dengan tangan, "Tapi topik spontan milikmu ini, membuat persepsi mataku padamu, seakan berubah dalam sekejap."

Kalimat _Gelap_ , mungkin dapat Kyungsoo berikan pada Baekhyun.

Tak bisa ditebak, dan spontan pada perkataannya.

Kyungsoo belum berani menatap, "Apa kita boleh berteman?"

"Aku rasa begitu."

Dan saat itu juga, Kyungsoo reflek menengok pada Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun merasa tengah dipandangi, ia ikut menoleh pula padanya, dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, untuk berjabat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Penglihatannya turun pada tangan kecil milik Kyungsoo, seperti menilainya dengan baik-baik.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, "Eomma bilang, jabatan tangan dalam awal pertemanan itu penting."

"Oh."

Lalu, Baekhyun pun segera memberikan sebuah jabatan tangan pada Kyungsoo. Mempersilahkan kulit tangan mereka masing-masing bertemu. Dan mereka baru menyadari, ketika tubuh mereka terasa dingin, hanya tangan mereka yang terasa hangat saat tangan mereka bertemu; Mereka pikir, pemikiran itu akan mereka urungkan saja di kepala masing-masing.

"Baekhyun! Kita kembali, sekarang~"

Suara Jessica menyadarkan rekaan mereka; Perlahan tangan mereka berpisah.

Dan Kyungsoo pun bangkit dari kursi itu, menoleh ke samping. Dan melihat kedua wanita itu tengah berdiri di ruang tamu sembari asyik berbicara, dari balik jendela kaca lebar rumahnya.

"Kajja." Kyungsoo berpaling pada si pemuda.

"..Kenapa.."

Kening Kyungsoo mengernyit, menunggu kelanjutan kata dari Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau memiliki aura di belakangmu itu terlihat berbeda?"

Kyungsoo melirik ke samping, "Ada apa dengan aura milikku?"

Dengan ringan, Baekhyun berdiri dari bangku itu. Dan menghadap pada Kyungsoo, yang sekarang hanya menampakkan ekspresi tanda tanya pada Baekhyun.

"Semua orang memiliki aura gelap yang menyeramkan, dengan picingan mata tajam yang selalu mereka berikan padaku," Ujar Baekhyun, "—Kau terlihat tanpa warna, dan itu membuatku penasaran."

"Kau juga membuatku penasaran."

Singkat kata dari Kyungsoo itu membuat Baekhyun melebarkan pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus saling mencari tahu satu sama lain."

Kyungsoo pun memperlihatkan senyumannya, "Dengan awal pertemanan."

"Awal pertemanan." Ulang Baekhyun, dengan anggukan kecil.

"Baekhyuuuun~"

Baekhyun mendengus seraya memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan mendengar Ibunya yang terus-terusan memanggilnya seakan tak sabaran itu; Ia mulai berbalik badan dan melangkah menuju pintu belakang, "Nee, Nee.."

Setelah keluarga Do dan Byun saling berpamitan di depan rumah keluarga Do; Heesun pun mengunci pagar rumah, mengingat jam malam sudah benar-benar larut. Kyungsoo masih mengintip dari balik pagarnya, melihat apa Baekhyun telah masuk ke dalam rumahnya atau belum.

Detik-detik lelaki itu kian memasuki lokasi rumahnya, Kyungsoo mendapati Baekhyun yang sempat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pagar milik keluarga Do; Membuat Kyungsoo buru-buru menarik tubuhnya sendiri, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Punggungnya di sandarkan ke pintu, setelah ditutup kembali.

Heesun tengah merapihkan piring-piring makanan di atas meja makan; Posisi Kyungsoo masih dapat melihat figur Ibunya yang berjarak itu. Kyungsoo menghela napas pendek, dan menggerakkan tungkai-nya untuk mendekati Heesun.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

Pertanyaan Heesun membuat Kyungsoo yang baru saja ingin membantu Ibunya itu tertunda. Kyungsoo segera melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali setelah diam beberapa detik,"Baekhyun menanyakan, apa yang aku sukai dari hidup."

"Lalu?" Heesun terkekeh mendengarnya, ia mengangkat piring terakhir dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Kyungsoo yang telah mengangkat piring lainnya itu mengulumkan bibirnya, sebelum berbicara lagi, "Aku bilang tidak tahu, dan sekarang aku baru saja menemukan jawabannya."

"Oh, apa itu?"

Tepat Heesun bertanya, Kyungsoo pun mendekati Heesun yang ada di dapur; Dan menggabungkan piring-piring di tangannya itu pada wastafel. Heesun mulai menyalakan keran wastafel tersebut, dan segera mulai mencuci.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan pinggangnya pada meja dapur, menurunkan pandangannya ke lantai.

"Hidup selalu mengenalkan kejutan yang tak terduga oleh kita."

Kalimat Kyungsoo membuat Heesun menengok ke arah putri-nya tiba-tiba,

Dan menemukan perempuan itu telah memandang Heesun duluan sedaritadi.

"—Kupikir Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari hal itu."

* * *

 _ **투비컨티뉴**_ _ **드**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Arti-nya, To Be Continued.**_

 _ **Saya tahu sebagian dari kalian bakal berpikir: Lha, kok Pair-nya Baeksoo sih? Masa uke sama uke? Nggak jelas, nggak cocok, nggak danta. Yowes, kalo udah dibaca, tak perlu dilanjutkan lagi. Lagian saya buat-nya juga Kyungsoo Gender Swap, dan dari semua member, cuma dia yang perempuan. Nanti lihat ke sana-nya saja ya, bagaimana akhirnya. Saya juga nggak tahu mau buat Romance atau nggak, yang jelas Main Theme-nya adalah kehidupan. Saya mau para pembaca belajar soal kehidupan dari sini, saya mau memberi kesan positif soal kehidupan, dan beberapa saran yang sekiranya saya harap akan membantu para sebagian pembaca yang tengah mengalami situasi buruk atau sedang Mood jelek. Kita semua manusia, dan saya pikir, nggak ada salahnya, sesama manusia saling membantu dengan mengutarakan pesannya lewat cerita fiksi.**_

 _ **Saya, Dathan. Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya!**_


	2. Percaya

_**Title**_ _: Tetanggaku, Baekhyun._

 _ **Author**_ _: Damneed a.k.a Dathan_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Slice of Life._

 _ **Rating**_ _: T+_

 _ **Main Cast**_ _:_ _ **KYUNGSOO GS**_ _, other EXO member. Perhaps, a few OC._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Karakter EXO itu milik tuhan, bukan saya. Tapi status-nya sih, memang suami-suami saya. /senyumin/_

 _ **Pairing**_ _: Unknown._

 _ **WARNING**_ _: Typo & ketidakjelasan; Pengulangan kalimat yang beruntun, karena penulisan masih belajar._

* * *

"Baekhyun?"

Suara dari perempuan dengan rambut ukuran sebahu itu, sama sekali tidak membuat si pemilik nama berniat untuk menoleh. Untuk Do Kyungsoo sendiri, itu bukan masalah besar. Tetangga barunya itu, memang memiliki beberapa hal yang menurutnya berbeda dari orang-orang umum yang biasanya Kyungsoo temukan di sekelilingnya dengan mudah.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk tetap bersikeras menegurnya. Ia melangkahkan sepasang tungkai kurusnya mendekati posisi si pemuda yang tadi dipanggil olehnya itu. Sampai ketika Kyungsoo telah tiba di sebelah si pemuda, yang berjarak pendek dari posisi miliknya, Kyungsoo pun menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ini hari kedua untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun, bersekolah di SMA Inchang. Baekhyun tidak mendapati kelas yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo di kelas 2-A, sedangkan Baekhyun berada di kelas 2-D, mereka ada di gedung yang berbeda. Meski begitu, Kyungsoo mengetahui apa yang telah Baekhyun lewati sehari yang lalu.

Dalam sehari saja, berita tentang si anak baru manis, Byun Baekhyun, tersebar sepenjuru isi sekolah. Baekhyun dikenal sebagai pemuda yang memiliki paras manis dan cantik, tubuhnya yang terlihat ringan, dan bagaimana pandangannya yang selalu dapat menjerat orang, dalam satu kali kontak mata.

Namun, sehari yang lalu, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Ia hanya mendapat rumor aneh itu, dari teman dekatnya, Sohyun.

Bahkan, ini pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo dapat bertemu Baekhyun, dengan lokasi berbeda, yaitu atap sekolah, yang sama sekali tidak memiliki pagar tinggi untuk jejeran masing-masing pinggir atap, berbeda dengan sekolah lain yang biasanya memiliki hal tersebut, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada yang terjatuh atau terpeleset.

"Ironis,"

Satu kalimat keluar dari mulut pemuda itu,

"Sesuatu yang kita lakukan selama ini untuk merasa hidup,

Mata Kyungsoo melebar sembari memperhatikan bagaimana angin menyapu sebagian poni rambut yang Baekhyun miliki,

"Adalah sesuatu yang dapat membunuh kita."

Dan di saat itu, Baekhyun menegok tepat pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo."

Si perempuan dengan surai hitamnya itu mengedipkan sepasang matanya, "Aa—?"

"Buat aku percaya."

Kali itu, Kyungsoo sempat percaya dengan rumor aneh tentang Baekhyun itu. Soal bagaimana kontak mata dengannya, adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Kau dapat terjerat ke dalamnya, dalam satu kali pandangan. Dan itu membuat sang perempuan segera melirikkan matanya ke samping, tidak mau terjatuh ke dalam jebakan gelap.

"Kalau dunia tidak sekedar palsu."

Setelah Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimat tersebut, Kyungsoo tidak langsung menyambarnya dengan lain kalimat, seperti dua hari yang lalu, di mana mereka pertama kali segera berbiicara tentang topik yang cukup jarang dibicarakan bagi seorang yang baru sama-sama kenal.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo, masih belum berani menatap sang pemuda.

"Aku kedinginan."

Kemudian, dengan ragu, satu tangan Kyungsoo, meraih sebelah lengan milik Baekhyun. Dan perlahan tangannya turun kepada letak di mana tangan Baekhyun berada, ia menggenggamnya dengan hati-hati.

"Sekarang?"

"Hangat." Jawab Baekhyun segera, "Tanganmu kecil, tubuhmu pendek, kau benar-benar seperti seorang perempuan yang masih duduk di bangku SD."

Kali ini Kyungsoo kembali memandang Baekhyun, dan berpikir kalau kondisi hatinya terasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Lagipula, pertama kali mereka bertemu dan saling berpandangan, tidak ada hal aneh yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Dan kali ini, Kyungsoo pula tak mengharapkan perasaan aneh itu pada dirinya.

"Kalau begitu perempuan SD ini, akan membuktikan dunia itu bukan sekedar palsu," Celetuk Kyungsoo, "Tetapi melihat dibalik kepalsuan, yang isinya dalah realita yang ironis."

Baekhyun terlihat sangat pantas mengenakan seragam sekolah itu, dan Kyungsoo sendiri merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena berbicara tanpa sepenuhnya fokus. Si pemuda mengenakan kemeja putih, dan celana biru dongker, yang senada dengan warna rok Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo mengenakan jaket putih, dan Baekhyun tidak mengenakan balutan seperti sweater atau jaket lagi di tubuhnya.

"Bahkan susu yang berwarna putih bersih, dapat mengandung racun di dalamnya."

Sekarang, Kyungsoo kembali berperan serius.

"Sedangkan kotak debu kotor berkarat, dapat memiliki emas indah di dalamnya."

Ia menyelipkan jari-jarinya pada sela tangan milik si pemuda, dan menurunkan pandangannya ke lantai.

"Kau hanya perlu percaya pada dirimu untuk berpikir ke depan," Ucapnya, "Untuk hidup."

Baekhyun melihat perempuan itu dengan intens, hanya saja Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk, tidak menyadarinya. Mulut pemuda itu sedikit terbuka, tanpa ada niatan untuk melontarkan kalimat lain pada Kyungsoo. Antara tercengang dan tertarik dengan perempuan ini, Baekhyun tak dapat menebaknya, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin mengakui dua hal tersebut dalam dirinya.

Bunyi jam tangan milik Kyungsoo membuyarkan keheningan dalam menit itu,

Si perempuan segera menarik kembali tangannya, dan mendekatkan pergelangan tangan kirinya pada wajah, memperlihatkan jam tangan biru muda melingkar di sana, "Aku harus kembali ke kelas."

"Apa kau selalu bersedih, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo dibuat kaget lagi oleh sang pemuda pemilik corak cokelat di mata itu; Ia mengerutkan keningnya, ketika bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

Sedangkan pemuda tersebut menghela napas kecil, "Kenapa kau selalu terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu pada semua orang—Tidak, pada dunia."

"Apa aku harus menunjukkan rahasiaku ke dunia?"

"Tidak." Sambar Baekhyun segera, dengan suaranya yang monoton.

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, menyelipkan sedikit rambutnya ke belakang telinga, sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, "Lantas, apa yang kau maksud?"

"Apa kita bisa memperbaiki satu sama lain?"

Perempuan itu perlahan melirik kepada Baekhyun, yang ternyata sudah memandangnya sedaritadi.

"Dengan?"

"Dengan hal sesederhana ini," Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Kau sudah menyelamatkan sebagian serpihan dalam diriku."

Suara tawa anak muda dan bagaimana percakapan mereka di lantai dasar, perlahan menyelimuti kembali telinga milik Kyungsoo; dengan mata yang terkunci pada corak kecokelatan itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang dapat kulakukan untukmu, sekarang?"

Tetapi suara yang Kyungsoo kenal itu muncul dari lantai bawah, dan membuatnya harus menengok ke bawah dari atap sana.

Ia menemukan seorang pemuda dengan surai cokelat, dengan seragam sekolah acak-acakannya. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang asyik bercengkerama dengan sekumpulan kelompok temannya, dan orang yang kali ini Kyungsoo perhatikan, adalah Kim Jongin.

"Kau jatuh cinta."

Pernyataan dari Baekhyun, tak digubris oleh Kyungsoo.

Hatinya tercekam seketika, melihat Jongin kini merangkul mesra Kekasihnya, Jung Soojung.

"Kyungsoo, kau jatuh cinta?"

Saat itu juga, Kyungsoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun, dan menatapnya dengan tak suka, "Aku perlu berhenti jatuh cinta dengan orang yang kenyataannya mustahil untukku."

"Memang seperti apa pria itu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, dan perlahan memindahkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun pada lain arah; Ini bukan kejadian yang sama sekali Kyungsoo bayangkan.

Dari semua orang yang harus ia pilih, kenapa harus Kim Jongin?

Dan dari semua orang yang harus ia beritahu, kenapa harus Byun Baekhyun?

"Dia.. Dia dari kelasmu, kau tidak melihatnya?" Lirih Kyungsoo, dengan setengah hati mengatakannya.

"Oh."

Baekhyun hanya memandang Kyungsoo tanpa arti. Ia tak ingat ada teman sekelasnya yang seperti itu, dan tentu tak terpikirkan kalau Jongin adalah orang yang Kyungsoo sukai.

"Aku takut, Baekhyun."

Kalimat itu tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, keluar dari bibirnya.

Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengatupkan bibirnya; Mendecih kesal, dan segera berbalik badan, "Ini salah."

"Kyungsoo."

Lengan kanan milik perempuan itu tertahan oleh genggaman dari Baekhyun.

Gerakan kakinya langsung berhenti, dan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam ketika lengannya itu berada pada sentuhan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Aku juga takut."

Omongan Baekhyun, menciptakan perasaan sempit di dalam hati; Sesak, menurut Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Semua orang memiliki sesuatu hal yang mereka takuti, dan memutuskannya untuk mengubur sedalam-dalamnya di balik dinding yang mereka bangun."

Pelan-pelan, Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, untuk melihat wajah seperti apa yang Baekhyun berikan kali ini.

"Dinding itu," Baekhyun menatap datar si perempuan, "Boleh aku runtuhkan?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sedikit sembari menarik tangannya, dan mengambil selangkah untuk mundur.

"Tidak.."

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo,

"Kau harus menyatakannya."

Kyungsoo merasa terintimidasi, membuatnya harus mundur dan mundur,

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Pemuda itu bahkan mendekatinya dengan cara yang cukup spontan, dan membuat Kyungsoo yang tak sadar sudah mundur sampai mana, harus berhenti, karena merasa ada yang janggal.

"Kau harus menyatakannya kepada pemuda tadi, perasaanmu, kalau kau menyukainya."

Napas Kyungsoo tercekat karena mendengar perkataan dari Baekhyun.

"Percaya akan kehidupan," Ujar Baekhyun, "Kau hanya perlu percaya."

Dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari, kalau posisi berdirinya sekarang terlihat berbahaya.

Sekali ia mundur,

Kyungsoo akan terjatuh dari atap sekolah.

"Baekhyun—"

"Simpan rasa terima kasihmu padaku sampai nanti."

Satu tangan dari Baekhyun, mendarat di sebelah bahu milik Kyungsoo.

Satu dorongan diberikan darinya,

Kemudian Kyungsoo yang kehilangan keseimbangan di detik itu,

Terjatuh dari atap,

Yang Kyungsoo dapatkan dari pandangannya,

Hanyalah Baekhyun yang kini mengambil selangkah mundur, sembari masih merentangkan sebelah tangan kanannya yang baru saja mendorong Kyungsoo ke depan,

Kakinya melayang dengan udara,

Ia merasa ringan,

Dan terik matahari di siang itu menusuk matanya,

Kemudian,

 **Gelap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **투비컨티뉴**_ _ **드**_

 _ **Ada apa gerangan?**_

 _ **Emang di awal kelihatannya Baekhyun macem cowok misterius yang punya pemikiran luas, dan kelihatan baik ya. Tapi apa iya, ke sananya bakal begitu? Apa dia itu kabar baik atau kabar buruk buat Kyungsoo? Kita saksikan di Chapt tiga nanti! /lalu didemo.**_

 _ **Saya, Dathan. Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya!**_


	3. Kesadaran

_**Title**_ _: Tetanggaku, Baekhyun._

 _ **Author**_ _: Damneed a.k.a Dathan_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Slice of Life._

 _ **Rating**_ _: T+_

 _ **Main Cast**_ _:_ _ **KYUNGSOO GS**_ _, other EXO member. Perhaps, a few OC._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Karakter EXO itu milik tuhan, bukan saya. Tapi status-nya sih, memang suami-suami saya. /senyumin/_

 _ **Pairing**_ _: Unknown._

 _ **WARNING**_ _: Typo & ketidakjelasan; Pengulangan kalimat yang beruntun, karena penulisan masih belajar._

* * *

"Hah."

Bulir-bulir air keringat yang mengalir dari keningnya itu tampak jelas pada bingkai wajah Kyungsoo; Perempuan itu baru terbangun dengan posisi terduduk di atas kasur, dengan sepasang tangannya yang menggenggam erat ujung selimut.

Napasnya tak beraturan, seakan dirinya baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk.

Apa mungkin memang ia sedang nasib buruk.

"Astaga!"

Pekikan suara perempuan itu terdengar dua telinga Kyungsoo, membuat dirinya dengan sigap menoleh ke samping. Dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan surai hitam ikalnya yang menjutai ke bawah itu, tengah memandang Kyungsoo dengan khawatir. Ia bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki,

"Oh, Kyungsoo-ya! Kau sadar!"

Perempuan yang tak asing di mata Kyungsoo tersebut, menggenggam kedua lengan milik Kyungsoo; Dan Kyungsoo pun membalas tatapan perempuan itu dengan kebingungan,

"S-Sohyun? Ini di mana?"

Kim Sohyun, yang memiliki posisi teman terdekat Kyungsoo itu segera memeluk teman perempuannya erat,

"Kau itu sudah gila ya?! Menjatuhkan diri sebebasnya dari lantai empat seperti itu, kamu itu mau ngapain sih?!" Omelnya kesal, lalu menarik tubuhnya sendiri, untuk melanjutkan omongannya dengan jelas, "Dan tentu saja ini UKS sekolah! Kau melewatkan jam pelajaran Hyuna dan Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim, tertidur pulas sampai jam pulang!"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, "Menjatuhkan diri?"

Atensi-nya berpindah ke sepasang tangannya, seakan pandangan perempuan itu terlihat mengosong untuk beberapa menit; Namun, sekelebat ingatan, menyadarkan akalnya. Ia segera kembali menatap Sohyun dengan tatapan gelap,

"Byun Baekhyun!" Geramnya, "Dimana dia?!"

Sohyun mendengus, sembari mencoba menenangkan temannya itu dengan kembali menahan lengannya,

"Kamu itu bicara apa? Jelas-jelas yang menolongmu barusan itu Oh Sehun!"

Tubuh Kyungsoo terlihat membeku, lalu ia melihat lagi ke arah Sohyun,

"Apa?!"

"Sudah kuduga, sepertinya lelaki itu ada apa-apanya denganmu." Sohyun melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Kyungsoo, dan menutup setengah rahangnya dengan sebelah tangan, tersenyum iseng.

Sementara Kyungsoo telah membalas pandangan Sohyun dengan malas, "Sohyun."

Sohyun buru-buru kembali mengendurkan ekspresinya; dan berdeham sedikit, sebelum membuka mulut setelahnya,

"Ah, dan Jongin juga membantumu ke sini, ia sempat menjengukmu dengan pacarnya."

"Kau serius?" Alis Kyungsoo terangkat, heran.

Sohyun pun mengedikkan bahunya, "Kenapa tidak? Kalian dulu sempat akrab kan?"

"Sebentar-sebentar, bagaimana bisa Oh Sehun menolongku?" Geleng Kyungsoo, yang masih belum mengerti topik sebelumnya, dan mencoba mengabaikan soal Jongin.

Sohyun perlahan memindahkan pandangannya ke atas, dengan jari telunjuk yang mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya,

"Yah, ketika kau terjun, tepat di bawahmu adalah Sehun, dan ia menangkapmu dengan cepat," Ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo kesal, "Bayangkan, atap

sekolah!"

"Tidak mungkin." Kyungsoo hanya melirikkan matanya ke samping dengan pelan.

Diam-diam, Kim Sohyun sendiri membaca bagaimana air muka milik Kyungsoo itu tertera. Ia membiarkan keheningan singkat, menyelimuti mereka.

"Kyungsoo," Panggil Sohyun, "Kenapa kau menjatuhkan dirimu sendiri?"

Kyungsoo langsung memandang Sohyun dengan tatapan tak percaya,

"Aku tidak menjatuhkan diriku sendiri! Aku—"

Otaknya terasa nyaris melebur di saat itu juga; Membuat Kyungsoo langsung memejamkan sepasang matanya, dan menunduk seraya meringis kecil.

Sohyun langsung mengelus belakang kepala temannya tersebut, "Hei, jangan memaksakan dirimu, istirahatlah sejenak."

"..Un." Angguk Kyungsoo, lalu menghela napas pendek.

Sohyun pun tersenyum kecil, melihat reaksi dari temannya; Ia mengambil tas bahunya yang berada di atas meja yang tak jauh dari posisinya. Ia menengok pada Kyungsoo,

"Aku ada jam ekskul Tennis hari ini, ceritakan aku masalahmu di telepon malam ini ya? Jangan lupa!"

Dan Kyungsoo baru ingat, kalau Sohyun adalah anggota klub Tennis. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo ingin sekali menyegat perempuan itu, dan memintanya untuk tetap di sana dengannya, menemani dan mendengarkan kisah yang sebenarnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau egois.

Ia memberi anggukan sekali lagi, lalu melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Sohyun melebarkan cengirannya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar ruangan,

"Saranghae, Ppabbo-ya!"

Setelah pintu UKS kembali bergeser tertutup; Kyungsoo hanya menunduk, dan menatap kosong jari jemarinya.

' _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? '_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana rasanya terjun bebas dari lantai empat?"

Suara itu membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dengan haluan sedikit ke belakang. Perempuan tersebut mengerutkan keningnya, tatkala mendapati figur seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, tengah bertopang dagu di ujung jendela UKS yang memang lumayan memiliki ukuran besar.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Pelotot Kyungsoo, ketika menyadari kalau yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang nyaris membunuhnya pula.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruang UKS itu dengan meloncat kecil masuk ke dalam, melewati jendela.

"Badanmu memang terlihat ringan, seperti kenyataannya ya." Ucap pemuda tersebut, sembari menaruh tas sekolahnya ke atas kasur kosong di sebelah kirinya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Kyungsoo langsung turun dari kasurnya, "Kemari kau!"

Meski kepalanya tidak mendukung kondisi tubuhnya sekarang, ego Kyungsoo masih lebih besar; Emosinya membara di dalam batin. Perempuan yang tampak tak mengenakan sepatu terlebih dahulu itu langsung berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun sendiri, hanya mengambil duduk santai di atas kasur tadi,

"Kau seperti sebuah daun yang baru lepas dari dahan pohon, tak berharap untuk ditangkap atau dijatuhkan, kau hanya membiarkan dirimu terbang bebas dari tempatnya, dan mendarat sakit di atas tanah."

Kyungsoo segera menarik dasi pemuda itu dengan kasar, "Kau hampir membunuhku!"

Detik itu,

Baekhyun menarik lengan Kyungsoo, menjatuhkan perempuan itu ke atas kasur. Kyungsoo yang kehilangan keseimbangan dengan ditambah perlakuan spontan dari Baekhyun itu membuat aksi si pemuda lebih mendukung.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun menarik kedua tangan perempuan itu ke atas kepala Kyungsoo sendiri, menahannya dengan sepasang tangan milik Baekhyun,

"Lantas, kenapa kau tidak mencegahku?"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar, tepat Baekhyun melemparkan pertanyaan tadi.

"Do Kyungsoo, kenapa kau tidak mendorongku atau berteriak kencang di saat itu juga?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Mulut Kyungsoo memang terlihat terbuka sedikit; Tetapi kosong kalimat yang hanya ia miliki.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah tawa lemah, "Ini poin pertama, peringatan tentang bagaimana hidup itu berputar."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Baekhyun." Sambar Kyungsoo dengan gelengan kaku, membuat Baekhyun kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada milik Kyungsoo.

"Kau mencintai Jongin," Tekan Baekhyun, "Dan kau merasa seperti seseorang tidak pantas bersanding di samping orang yang kau suka, jadi kau memutuskan untuk memperhatikannya dari jauh."

Jari jemari milik Baekhyun segera mengait pada sela tangan milik Kyungsoo, menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau benar, Kyungsoo." Tambah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan untuk merespons, hanya dibuat bungkam oleh si pemuda aneh tersebut.

"Siapa juga yang mau memilih sebuah bunga putih di tengah-tengah padang bunga mawar?"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun, membuat bibirnya perlahan mengatup.

"Tetapi bagaimana jika orang yang kau tunggu itu bukanlah orang yang pantas untukmu?" Ucap Baekhyun, "Bagaimana jika ada orang yang selama ini memperhatikanmu pula?"

Kali ini, Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa diperlakukan layaknya orang tolol, ia mengernyitkan keningnya, dan menggertakan giginya, menahan rasa emosi.

"Terkadang, sesuatu yang kau sangat inginkan itu adalah sesuatu yang lebih baik kau tak miliki," Celetos Baekhyun, "Berhenti melihat ke satu sudut, dan perlebarkanlah pandanganmu."

"Lepaskan." Cetus Kyungsoo tajam.

Netra mereka terkunci dalam hitungan detik; kemudian Baekhyun pun melepaskan genggamannya, menarik tubuhnya sendiri, dan mengambil selangkah mundur.

Kyungsoo perlahan mencoba kembali bangkit dari posisinya, dan kini terduduk di atas kasur. Rahangnya mengeras, saat perlahan mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun,

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang aku! Dan kenapa kau harus melakukan itu! Kenapa kau harus mengatakan ini semua! Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Karena Do Kyungsoo adalah temanku," Baekhyun terdengar mudah untuk mengatakannya, "Kau lupa, kita sekarang sudah berteman tepat kita berjabat tangan waktu itu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan itu semua dengan seenaknya, di saat aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentangmu?" Kyungsoo turun dari kasur tadi, dan Baekhyun kembali memperpendek jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu tentangmu, Do Kyungsoo."

Tirai jendela UKS itu tersapu oleh angin sore yang berhasil masuk ke dalam isi ruangan, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin jenuh, ketika menemukan muka seperti apa yang kini Baekhyun tunjukkan padanya,

"Kau yang membiarkan diriku untuk mengetahuimu lebih dalam."

"Apa mak—Ah hei!" Kyungsoo yang belum dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, langsung tertubruk sedikit ke samping; tepat Baekhyun melewatinya dengan masa bodoh, setelah mengambil tas sekolahnya kembali ke tangan.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Toleh Kyungsoo ke arahnya, yang kini pemuda itu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meloncat keluar dari jendela.

Baekhyun menengok ke perempuan itu, lalu menyengir, "Iya, sama-sama."

Setelah itu, Baekhyun dengan lihainya keluar dari sana, dan Kyungsoo masih kaku melihat punggung Baekhyun yang kian lama semakin menjauh. Muka Kyungsoo memerah, akibat menahan emosi terlalu lama dalam kepala, perempuan itu segera memekik kesal,

"Apa?!"

"Bicara sama siapa sih?"

Suara lain membuatnya tersentak, dan Kyungsoo yang langsung berbalik badan, mendapati seorang pria jangkung yang tengah menggeser pintu UKS untuk ditutup.

"..O-Oh Sehun.." Kerjap Kyungsoo, yang merasa mulai menenang.

Si pemuda dengan surai hitamnya itu memutarkan sepasang bola matanya malas, lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, "Kembali ke kasurmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk menurut, perempuan itu kembali ke atas kasur, dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut sampai titik pinggangnya. Sehun mengambil duduk di tepi kasur itu,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik-baik saja.." Lirik Kyungsoo ke arah lain, tak berani menatap si pemuda.

"Oh." Singkat Sehun.

Kemudian hening.

Kyungsoo menelengkan kepalanya, "Uhm, terima kasih, telah menolongku.."

"Menolong? Kau saja yang tiba-tiba terjatuh tepat di atasku, masih untung aku reflek menangkapmu." Cercah Sehun, terdengar dingin.

Perempuan itu pun menelan ludah, "Ma-maaf."

"Aku bohong," Kata Sehun seketika, "Aku tahu itu kau, jadi aku langsung berlari ke arahmu, dan menangkapmu segera."

"Apa itu suatu kebohongan juga?" Kali ini, Kyungsoo pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap si pemuda.

Dan ternyata Sehun sudah memandang Kyungsoo sedaritadi.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" Dengus Sehun, "Lagipula kau masih muda, malah memilih untuk bunuh diri di atap setinggi itu."

Jadi semua orang berpikiran, kalau Kyungsoo ingin bunuh diri?

Apa Kyungsoo memang menginginkan hal itu?

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Ucapan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan singkat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."

"Tch." Decihan Sehun saja sudah membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo memang telah saling mengenal semenjak mereka duduk di bangku SMP; Oh Sehun yang terkenal memiliki paras bagai pangeran, tetapi sifatnya yang benar-benar terbanting keras dengan fisik, label dengan ' Pangeran Es ' itu tak lepas darinya sampai saat ini.

Dan selama ini, mereka selalu sekelas. Kyungsoo merasa kalau dirinya dan Sehun hanya sebatas teman sekelas saja dari dulu, karena apa yang mereka bicarakan, hanyalah sebuah topik singkat, selain Sehun seperti seorang ' Convo Killer ', dan Kyungsoo sendiri takut berbicara dengan Sehun.

Meski begitu, bukan berarti Kyungsoo tak suka Sehun. Kyungsoo mengerti benar, bahwa sifat dingin dan jutek milik Sehun, bukan berarti dia adalah orang jahat.

Benar, bukan berarti dia adalah orang yang akan sembarangan mendorong orang yang baru dikenal, untuk jatuh dari atas atap sekolah.

"U-Uhm, Sehun.."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, saat mata mereka kembali bertemu,

"Apa?"

"Tidak jadi.." Kyungsoo meringis takut.

Pemuda itu menarik napas kesal, "Kenapa sih? Ngomong saja, jangan buat penasaran."

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Dan Kyungsoo langsung melontarkannya cepat-cepat. Untuk sesaat, Sehun terlihat menaikkan alisnya, kemudian ia kembali memasang tampang angkuhnya.

Sehun menggaruk sebelah pipinya, "Aduh.. Sudah deh."

"Tidak, aku serius," Ujar Kyungsoo, "Kalau kau tidak ada saat itu, aku tidak lagi berada di sini."

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kau bilang terima kasih, bahkan meminta maaf."

Perkataan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo membisu sejenak, sampai si perempuan mencoba memberi satu pertanyaan, "Kenapa?"

"Nggak tahu, kau banyak nanya." Sehun memalingkan mukanya, terlihat jengkel.

"Lah.." Kyungsoo mendelik tak mengerti.

Lagi-lagi semilir angin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan bebas; dan keheningan masih terus menyelimuti mereka sepanjang menit yang terlewati. Apa mereka merasa canggung akan hal itu? Mereka sepertinya punya pemikiran sendiri.

"Masih mau malas-malasan di sini, atau bagaimana?" Celetuk Sehun, tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo membuka mulut dengan kaku, "E-Eh, pulang.."

"Ya sudah." Angguk Sehun.

Si gadis mengangkat alisnya, saat ia menatap pemuda tersebut, "Sehun sedang apa?"

"Menunggumu."

"Oh.." Atensi Kyungsoo menurun ke bawah.

"Nggak mau? Ya sudah, duluan."

Sehun langsung bangkit dari duduknya, dan membenarkan pegangan tas ransel miliknya; Kyungsoo reflek menahan ujung blazer seragam milik Sehun,

"Eeeh! Aku nggak bilang apa-apa kok!"

Dan ketika lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya tadi, dan menatap ke arah lain dengan gugup.

Sehun terlihat menatap Kyungsoo sebentar; Kemudian ia menghampiri salah satu meja di dekat rak obat, mengambil tas milik Kyungsoo. Lalu, ia mendekati si perempuan itu lagi, mengulurkan tas Kyungsoo,

"Hm."

Kemudian Kyungsoo menerima tas miliknya,

"Terima ka—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **투비컨티뉴**_ _ **드**_

 ** _Seprais .._**

 _ **Lagi UTS, jadi kayaknya bakalan telatan buat apdet : (**_

 _ **Wah ternyata ada juga yang minat untuk mengikuti cerita ini, saya senang. Saya bakal berusaha, bagaimana kelanjutan ke sananya, yang jelas, saya memang suka memberi kesan aneh dan susah dimengerti di cerita, supaya di salah satu Chapter ke depan, kalian lama kelamaan langsung sadarm ooooh ini maksudnya, begitu hehehe. Terima kasih telah membagi waktu kalian untuk membaca dan me-review cerita ini, saya sangaaaat menghargainya, sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya !**_

 _ ***Convo Killer ;**_

 _ **Example :**_

 _ **A : " lagi apa? "**_

 _ **B : " Makan. "**_

 _ **A : " Makan apa? Tadi gue makan mie rendang lho! "**_

 _ **B : "Bakso. Oh."**_

 _ **Yang Convo Killer-nya itu si B. ( p.s A kesannya kepo, oke abaikan. )**_

 **Sincerely, Damneed . Dathan.**


	4. Satu sama lain (1)

_**Title**_ _: Tetanggaku, Baekhyun._

 _ **Author**_ _: Damneed a.k.a Dathan_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Slice of Life._

 _ **Rating**_ _: T+_

 _ **Main Cast**_ _:_ _ **KYUNGSOO GS**_ _, other EXO member. Perhaps, a few OC._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Karakter EXO itu milik tuhan, bukan saya. Tapi status-nya sih, memang suami-suami saya. /senyumin/_

 _ **Pairing**_ _: Unknown._

 _ **WARNING**_ _: Typo & ketidakjelasan; Pengulangan kalimat yang beruntun, karena penulisan masih belajar._

* * *

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya terus diperhatikan dari balik pintu kaca yang memperantakan kamar dan balkon miliknya. Kyungsoo cukup menyesali kamar pilihannya dari kecil, ketika si tetangga baru memiliki kamar juga balkon yang tepat menghadap kamar Kyungsoo; Yang memisahkan mereka memang hanyalah jarak.

Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan melakukan kegiatan seperti belajar dan membaca novel di meja belajarnya, sembari membiarkan tirai pintu balkonnya terbuka. Kegiatan belajar sejarah kali ini harus ditunda, karena ia benar-benar merasa risih. Perempuan itu menoleh ke samping,

 _ **Rindu.**_

Matanya menemukan sepatah kata yang tertulis di buku sketsa berukuran lebar, digenggam oleh sang pemuda; Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda itu duduk di kursi dekat meja belajarnya pula, membiarkan tirai balkonnya terbuka. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mendapati Baekhyun dan kebiasaan mengejutkannya itu, Kyungsoo selalu memilih untuk menghindari Baekhyun.

 _ **Kau masih marah denganku?**_

Tulisan Baekhyun terpampang lagi, ketika Baekhyun membuka halaman lain pada buku sketsa-nya; Kyungsoo hanya memandang si pemuda dengan datar, tidak berniatan untuk tertawa, bahkan tersenyum.

 _ **Dua hari ini, kau tidak mau berbicara denganku.**_

Kyungsoo membuang mukanya, dan menghela napas keras. Bagaimana ia tidak ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun? Baekhyun pernah mendorong dia dari atap sekolah, dan kalau tidak ada Sehun, nyawanya sudah melayang. Bisa saja hal itu akan terjadi, kalau Kyungsoo tetap membiarkan dirinya bersama Baekhyun; Siapa tahu hal yang lebih parah pula, akan terjadi.

Kyungsoo pun bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju pintu kaca; Melihat Baekhyun yang segera memperlebar senyumannya pada Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo langsung menutup tirai pintu kaca balkonnya. Ia mengulum bibirnya sejenak, dan menunduk perlahan.

Ia berbalik, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekati posisinya dengan meja belajarnya. Sampai suatu suara, menghentikan gerakan tungkainya.

Suara itu memang terdengar samar-samar, tetapi Kyungsoo tahu benar, kalau kedua suara yang saling bersahut-sahutan itu bukan dari rumahnya; Karena yang di rumah malam ini, hanya Kyungsoo dan Ibunya, seperti biasa. Kyungsoo dapat menebak, kalau itu suara Jessica dan suaminya, yang tak lain dari orangtua Baekhyun.

Mereka terdengar sedang ber-argumen.

Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Lalu, dirinya kembali membuka tirai balkon,

Dan mendapati Baekhyun masih di posisi duduknya seperti biasa; Kali ini halaman pada buku sketsa-nya menunjukkan tulisan lain,

 _ **: )**_

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah lain sekilas, kemudian ia membuka pintu balkonnya; Membiarkan angin di malam itu menusuk rusuknya. Namun, Baekhyun juga menurunkan buku sketsa-nya, menaruhnya di atas meja belajar, dan berdiri dari kursi, untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kyungsoo.

Si perempuan berkulit pucat itu melangkahkan kaki keluar, sama halnya dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menaruh sepasang tangannya di atas pagar balkon miliknya, "Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku kesepian." Baekhyun mengangkat alis dengan iseng, selalu dapat membuat Kyungsoo jengkel sendiri.

Kyungsoo menelengkan kepalanya. "Kau itu sangat teramat menyeramkan, kau tahu itu?"

Saat itu juga, Baekhyun menopang dagu.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pembunuh olehmu?"

"Kau membunuh kesabaranku."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Kau menarik, Kyungsoo."

"Aku masih marah denganmu." Sambar Kyungsoo lagi; Ia melipat tangannya di dada.

Sang pemuda terlihat seperti menahan tawa, "Deal."

"Kita sedang tidak membangun kesepakatan." Delik Kyungsoo, terdengar tidak sabar.

Seolah tidak menggubris omongan Kyungsoo; Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya,

"Membangun hubungan? Sudah pasti."

Mengambil kesimpulan, kalau Baekhyun tidak akan mendengarkan perkataannya; Kyungsoo pun mulai berbalik, "Aku harus kembali belajar."

"Sejarah dan Bahasa Korea adalah pelajaran yang paling kubenci."

Sepotong kalimat itu menghentikan gerakan haluan posisinya. Kyungsoo menengok ke arah Baekhyun, seakan meremehkan.

"Kau serius?" Tanyanya, "Ini soal Negara-mu sendiri."

Baekhyun melirik ke samping, "Kupikir hitung-hitungan dan rumus Sains lebih menyenangkan, karena mereka seperti misteri yang dapat dipecahkan dengan teknik."

"Aku justru benci dengan pelajaran seperti itu." Balas Kyungsoo, yang kali ini kembali menaruh sepasang tangannya ke atas pagar balkon.

Si pemuda menggelengkan kepala, "Sejarah telah terlewati, mereka membahas masa lalu, dan Bahasa Korea? Kita telah menguasainya."

"Sekarang kau benar-benar terdengar seperti bocah." Tutur Kyungsoo, menyipitkan matanya.

"Kupikir aku butuh beberapa nasehat."

Merasa Kyungsoo akan mengambil pancingan topiknya; Baekhyun yang berkata demikian, ikut menaruh dua tangannya di balkon.

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun sejenak,

"Masa lalu tidak selalu menyebalkan."

"Oh ya?" Alis Baekhyun terangkat.

Kyungsoo memindahkan atensi-nya, "Entah itu pahit atau manis, kau bisa mempelajari soal itu, agar kau dapat memperbaiki jalan hidupmu untuk ke depannya."

"Bagaimana dengan Bahasa Korea?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan spontan.

Kyungsoo agak membuka mulutnya, saat memproses kalimat dari Baekhyun barusan,

"Kau saja tidak pintar berbicara."

"Bukannya itu kau?" Baekhyun menaikkan ujung bibirnya, langsung dibalas oleh tatapan tajam dari si perempuan; Yang pada akhirnya, tidak mempan untuk Baekhyun.

"Bahasa memiliki keseniannya sendiri, mereka seperti harta karun, kau perlu menggali tanah lebih dalam, agar mendapat emas dari dalam peti itu." Jelas Kyungsoo, terdengar bosan mengatakannya.

Baekhyun masih menunggu kelanjutannya, "Dan?"

"Semakin kau mempelajari banyak Bahasa, semakin lebar pula pandangan hidupmu terhadap dunia."

"Wah."

Kyungsoo langsung menatap Baekhyun aneh; melihat reaksi si pemuda yang kadang atau memang sering tidak dapat ia tebak, apakah Wah untuk kekaguman, atau Wah sarkatis.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya pendek, "Apa?"

"Apa kau ingin menjadi Sastrawan, Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak, apa urusanmu?"

Baekhyun mengubah bentuk ranum bibirnya menjadi sebuah lengkungan ke atas, "Aku ingin menjadi Detektif, bagaimana?"

"Oh, semoga beruntung kalau begitu." Kyungsoo memutarkan bola matanya, malas.

"Dan kau cocok untuk menjadi seorang Guru."

"Hentikan."

"Guru sejarah."

"Baekhyun." Tekan Kyungsoo, merasa Baekhyun sudah cukup banyak bicara.

Sang pria mengedikkan bahunya; Memilih untuk mengalah, yaitu tak lain dari menutup mulut.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, melihat kearah langit, yang hanya memperlihatkan tampak sinarnya penuh bulan, tanpa para bintang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo belum menyadari jika dirinya tengah memandangi Baekhyun.

Ia masih berpikir, bagaimana pemuda ini bisa menjadi tetangganya? Memang itu hak kehidupannya sendiri, harus tinggal di mana. Dan tentu bukan pilihannya pula untuk tinggal di sebelah rumah Kyungsoo, tetapi ini fakta yang kadang membuat Kyungsoo berpikir, kalau hidup itu bukan tentang 'kebetulan'.

"Namanya Soojin," Celetuk Baekhyun; Kyungsoo pun mengerjapkan sepasang matanya, alih-alih membuyarkan lamunan miliknya. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya kembali, "Aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku masih duduk di bangku SMP."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Mmhm, kau mengarang?"

"Non-Fiksi." Ucap Baekhyun, "Dia pendiam, memiliki rambut hitam sebahu sepertimu, putih pucat, dan pemalu."

"Ya?" Kedik Kyungsoo, tentu merasa Baekhyun belum selesai bercerita.

Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum kecil, "Dia cinta pertamaku, kami menjalani hubungan selama setahun, dan itu masa-masa yang terbaik."

"Oh, cinta monyet." Komentar Kyungsoo, sarkatis.

"Soojin memahami pemikiranku, sepertimu."

Perkataan dari Baekhyun itu membuat Kyungsoo nyaris tertawa; Untungnya, Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu kembali menatap posisi Baekhyun yang ada di hadapannya, dengan jarak.

"Percaya padaku, dia sama bingungnya sepertiku, jadi ia hanya membiarkanmu terus-terusan mengoceh di telinganya."

Baekhyun menggaruk sebelah pipinya, "Mungkin."

"Dan?" Kyungsoo menurunkan pandangannya, kali ini ia memperhatikan kuku-kuku di tangannya.

Namun, dalam beberapa detik, Kyungsoo hanya menemukan keheningan; Membuat dirinya harus melihat si pemuda lagi, dan Baekhyun pun menengok pada Kyungsoo.

"Suatu hari dia meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan, karena ingin mengutamakan soal sekolah."

"Klise."

"Awalnya kupikir begitu," Kata Baekhyun, "Seminggu setelah mengakhiri hubungan, dia ditemukan terbaring di belakang halaman sekolah dengan lumuran darah."

"Seseorang membunuhnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo, ia segera membenarkan posisi berdirinya.

Tak disangka, kalau pemuda dengan kepribadian mengejutkan ini; pernah mengalami hal yang cukup berat seperti itu, tetapi sebagian hal membuat pemikiran Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun, kian jelas.

"Dia bunuh diri." Respons Baekhyun.

Tetapi Kyungsoo belum puas dengan kalimat itu, "Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin, kalau dia bunuh diri?"

"Pamanku seorang Polisi di kampungku," Tambah Baekhyun, "Dia memberitahuku soal bukti-bukti luka dan latar belakang Soojin."

"Kampung?"

"Andong."

Kyungsoo berusaha tidak menampakkan senyuman kemenangannya pada bingkai wajah miliknya; Yang Kyungsoo tahu selama ini hanyalah Byun Baekhyun adalah anak dari Jessica dan Haneul, pekerjaan Haneul yang tidak selalu menetap ke satu tempat, membuat dirinya harus berpindah-pindah dengan satu keluarganya. Dan mereka dari Andong.

Mungkin Ibu Kyungsoo sudah tahu duluan. Kyungsoo hanya gengsi untuk bertanya soal Baekhyun, karena dapat menebak Ibunya akan meledek dan mempertanyakan dirinya kembali, kenapa harus menanyakan soal Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, "Latar belakang Soojin, tidak seindah yang selama ini kubayangkan."

"Dia tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu." Ucap sang perempuan, ia menyelipkan sedikit rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Karena aku tidak bertanya, dan aku terus membicarakan diriku sendiri padanya."

Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya, "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya?"

"Aku tidak ingin dia merasa tak nyaman denganku, aku tidak ingin dia membenciku."

"Jadi kau membiarkannya." Kata Kyungsoo, membuat inti dari cerita Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap sang Hawa, "Saat itu aku hanya memikirkan masa sekarang, tidak ke depan atau ke belakang."

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang?"

Surai cokelat milik Baekhyun pun terlihat diacak sedikit dengan tangan miliknya. Kyungsoo terpaksa mendapati jari-jari lentik itu lagi di dalam pandangannya, harus Kyungsoo akui, kenapa Baekhyun tidak terlahir sebagai perempuan? Mereka bisa menjadi teman terdekat, atau bahkan musuh. Jika Baekhyun laki-laki seperti ini? Kyungsoo sendiri bingung dengan status-nya.

"Karena aku bertemu dengan orang yang seperti dia lagi," Baekhyun mengunci iris matanya dengan milik Kyungsoo, "Aku perlu mengubah diriku."

"Oooooooh.." Kyungsoo buru-buru mengibaskan sebelah tangannya ke depan, ia terlihat seperti menolak sup ayam bawang yang biasa Ibunya berikan jika si perempuan sakit.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," Geleng Kyungsoo, lalu menaruh tangan kananya di depan dada, "Kau pikir aku ini Soojin?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu, kita ini teman bukan?"

"Bukan." Jawab Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi (sok) sedihnya, "Kau lupa soal awal pertemanan?"

"Dan kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku, dengan mendorongku dari atap sekolah."

"Itu karena aku tahu, akan ada yang menolongmu setelah itu."

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Selagi kita berbicara di atas, ada yang memperhatikanmu."

Selagi Baekhyun berbicara tadi; Kyungsoo tidak lupa untuk membaca bagaimana air mukanya perlahan berubah, tetapi Kyungsoo harus menerima kenyataan, kalau sepertinya Baekhyun tidak berbohong.

Kyungsoo melirik ke samping, "Sehun?"

"Jadi nama dia Sehun?" Tunjuk Baekhyun, dengan senyuman lebar.

Kyungsoo masih belum percaya, "Berarti, dia tahu kalau kau mendorongku?"

"Tidak." Ucap Baekhyun; Justru membuat Kyungsoo semakin curiga.

"Mestinya iya, karena kau melihatnya, dia pasti melihatmu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku melihatnya, tapi dia HANYA melihatmu?"

Kyungsoo berhasil dibuat tertawa. Hanya saja tawa Kyungsoo terdengar seperti meremehkan,

"Apa ini, kau semacam hantu?" Komentarnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Wah, kau benar-benar seperti balon udara."

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau benci Bahasa Korea." Si Hawa berkacak pinggang, tanda kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan kejanggalan ini.

"Maksudku, kau tidak peka," Tekan Baekhyun, "Lelaki itu menyukaimu, Kyungsoo."

Kali ini Kyungsoo terdiam,

Dan Baekhyun menampakkan senyuman meledeknya; Yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin sekali untuk menarik bibir itu lepas dari mukanya.

"Dia..., Dia hanya menolongku, tidak lebih dari itu."

Memang dari perkataan Kyungsoo, terdengar canggung dan mencurigakan. Bahkan Baekhyun segera menyadarinya, "Ah, sesuatu terjadi di UKS,setelah aku pergi?"

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menilai, jika Kyungsoo memanggil namanya untuk menghentikan kelanjutan omongannya, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Dia menciummu?"

"Dia hanya memelukku."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti, "Hanya.."

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti." Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya; Baekhyun sempat menemukan semu merah di dua telinganya, menilai kalau perempuan itu sedang di ambang malu sekaligus bingung.

"Kau merasa nyaman, benar bukan?"

"Sehun hanya menganggapku sebagai teman, itu saja."

Baekhyun memasang tampang penasaran, "Teman? Kupikir kau jarang berkomunikasi dengan lelaki."

"Pernah sekali, sempat dekat."

"Biar kutebak," Baekhyun terkekeh, "Jongin?"

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa pun dalam jarak waktu lima detik; Seakan berpikir apa ia harus menceritakan soal ini atau tidak.

"Kami sempat dekat di bangku kelas pertama SMA," Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan, "Sekelas dan teman sebangku, dia selalu satu kelompok denganku, di setiap pelajaran presentasi, atau pun seni."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Dan dia memilih perempuan lain?"

"Aku yang mengenalkannya." Dengus Kyungsoo, agak kesal juga kalau mengingatnya.

"Balon Udara."

Kyungsoo langsung mendelik pada si pemuda, "Hei, aku tidak tahu kalau akan begini jadinya."

Si pemuda mengangguk-anggukan kepala, ia menautkan jari jemarinya di tangan miliknya; Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo,

"Jadi Perempuan itu—"

"Soojung." Potong Kyungsoo.

"—Soojung adalah teman baikmu sebelumnya?" Lanjut Baekhyun, dengan nada kecil di akhir kalimat.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Begitulah, tiga bulan setelah aku mengenalkan Jongin padanya, mereka sudah berpacaran."

"Dan kau tidak marah dengannya?"

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak punya hak."

"Kau pasti menceritakan bagaimana kau menyukai Jongin pada Soojung bukan?"

Kyungsoo langsung menyesali pilihan untuk menceritakan soal ini pada Baekhyun. Untuk ukuran seorang pria, Baekhyun dapat mengambil beberapa pola inti dari suatu masalah; Ia memang terlihat seperti pemuda yang gemar bermain-main, tetapi cukup peka dalam beberapa hal.

"Dia minta maaf setelah itu, katanya perasaan cintanya lebih besar daripada harus peduli dengan kenyataan aku menyukai Jongin dari lama." Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya; melirik ke arah lain.

Baekhyun mendecih, "Aku sangat tidak menyukai si Soojung-Soojung itu."

"Dia temanku."

"PERNAH menjadi temanmu, jadi kalau kuhitung sekarang, dia bukan temanmu."

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun heran, mendapati si pemuda berkata seperti itu tadi.. Apa urusannya?

"Jongin dan Soojung ke UKS, ketika aku masih pingsan di sana."

"Tahu dari?" Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri, mulai merasa benar-benar kedinginan.

"Sohyun, temanku yang satu lagi."

"Jadi kalian berteman baik bertiga?"

"Begitulah."

Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kini kembali tengah melihat kuku-kukunya; Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat setiap gerakan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana reaksi Sohyun, ketika mengetahui Soojung juga Jongin berpacaran pertama kali?"

"Kau takkan percaya ini." Kyungsoo langsung melepas kegiatan kecilnya tadi, lalu menggenggam pagar balkon.

Baekhyun yang melakukan hal sama, terlihat tak sabaran, "Oh, oh, apa?"

"Ia menumpahkan sup kacang makan siang kantin ke kepala Soojung, dan berteriak, kalau Soojung itu wanita jalang."

"Aku suka Sohyun." Senyum Baekhyun dengan bangga; Seakan dirinya pernah bertemu pula dengan teman dekat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sejenak, sebelum berkata lagi, "Setelah itu mereka bertengkar sekaligus ber-argumen di tengah kantin, Jongin dan kawan-kawannya mencegah Soojung, aku dan Sehun menahan Sohyun."

"Soojung tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jongin, kalau kau pernah menyukainya?"

"Hei, jangan sampai." Kyungsoo mendelik pada Baekhyun, tentu ia akan menghadapi situasi tidak sedap ke depannya; jika Soojung mengatakan soal itu.

Baekhyun memutarkan bola matanya, "Kau perlu menyatakan perasaanmu, Kyungsoo."

"Itu sudah setahun yang lalu, biarkan."

"Canggung sekali jadinya, jika Sohyun dan Soojung bertemu."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Setiap hari. Tapi mereka memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian setahun yang lalu itu."

"Hubunganmu dengan mereka berdua?"

"Siapa?"

"Jongin dan Soojung."

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang langsung merasa gugup untuk merespons pertanyaan yang ini; Bagaimana perempuan itu mengalihkan matanya dari Kyungsoo, dan jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk pagar, Baekhyun gemas.

"Jongin, aku biasa-biasa saja. Soojung juga, tidak begitu canggung."

"Tidak begitu canggung, berarti tetap dalam kesimpulan canggung."

Si perempuan pun mengangguk, dengan senyuman yang terurai pada bibirnya,

"Ternyata kau bisa diajak berbicara seperti orang normal."

"Cepat atau lambat, kau akan terpesona olehku." Kedip Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu melangkah mundur,

"Terserah, aku mengantuk."

Perempuan itu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya,

"Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah?"

Suara serak milik Baekhyun itu membuat tungkainya tercekat; Kyungsoo menengok ke belakang, dan mengulum senyumannya,

"Aku masih marah padamu, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memperlihatkan deretan giginya,

"Selamat malam, balon udara."

Kemudian Kyungsoo menutup pintu kaca balkonnya, mengunci, dan menutup tirai. Ia tahu jika dirinya menoleh ke belakang, sebelum menutup tirai tadi, Kyungsoo akan melihat sosok Baekhyun, dan itu membuatnya makin penasaran dengan kehadiran si pemuda.

Tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah istirahat.

Kyungsoo mematikan lampu kamarnya, setelah membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan tulisnya di atas meja; Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, lalu menarik selimut.

"..Bodoh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **투비컨티뉴**_ _ **드**_

 _ **Hai!**_

 _ **Saya baru selesai UTS, dan yasudalahya saya pasrah nilai saya bagaimana ke depan. (?)**_

 _ **Emang sih, keliatan boring ya di part ini, kebanyakan bacot wkwk tapi yaa.. karena emang cerita ini menjurus dominan ke baekhyun, saya mau memperbanyak momen baeksoo. Bukan berarti romance juga sih, entahlah genre apa ini. Tentu saya mencoba menuangkan beberapa pelajaran tentang kehidupan ke dalam cerita, semoga para pembaca setia sedikit demi sedikit mendapati hint-nya. Baekhyun pas di chap rada awal-awal keliatan misterius, tapi nanti bakalan ngeliatin sifat aslinya kok ke Kyungsoo, stay tune yap!**_

 _ **Sincerely, Damneed / Dathan.**_


	5. Daftar Inchang

_**Title**_ _: Tetanggaku, Baekhyun._

 _ **Author**_ _: Damneed a.k.a Dathan_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Slice of Life._

 _ **Rating**_ _: T+_

 _ **Main Cast**_ _:_ _ **KYUNGSOO GS**_ _, other EXO member. Perhaps, a few OC._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Karakter EXO itu milik tuhan, bukan saya. Tapi status-nya sih, memang suami-suami saya. /senyumin/_

 _ **Pairing**_ _: Unknown._

 _ **WARNING**_ _: Typo & ketidakjelasan; Pengulangan kalimat yang beruntun, karena penulisan masih belajar._

* * *

"Kemarin malam, aku bertemu dengan Jongin dan Soojung di Kafe Nikuman."

Kyungsoo yang tengah menguncir rambutnya ke belakang, berhasil dibuat menoleh ke samping. Dan menemukan sesosok perempuan manis tersenyum ke arahnya, yang tak lain dari teman dekatnya sendiri, yaitu Kim Sohyun. Sudah hal biasa untuk Sohyun menghampiri kelasnya di jam istirahat, lagipula kelasnya masih terbilang dekat dengan milik Kyungsoo, juga masih satu gedung dengannya; Plus, lantai yang sama.

"Mmhm." Kyungsoo menopang dagunya; Tepat ketika Sohyun menarik kursi kosong di sebelah Kyungsoo, menariknya ke dekat meja Kyungsoo, dan duduk di atas sana.

"Aku sudah berada di sana dengan Joohyuk, sebelum mereka datang, mereka mengambil tiga kursi di hadapan kami, dan setengah jam setelahnya, mereka mulai ber-argumen, sampai pelayan Kafe harus mengusir mereka."

Cerita Sohyun masih membuahkan papan datar pada ekspresi milik Kyungsoo, "Lalu?"

"Lalu, insiden panas akan terjadi, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo segera menepuk atas mejanya dengan sepasang tangannya; dan memandang teman dekatnya itu heran, "Insiden panas? Serius, itu bahasamu sekarang?"

Sementara Sohyun hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Mereka akan putus, dan kau bisa berhubungan lebih akrab lagi dengan Jongin seperti biasanya."

"Kyungsoo, kau dipanggil Yoona Seon di Ruang Guru."

Perempuan yang dipanggil barusan itu mendengar benar, apa yang dikatakan salah satu teman sekelasnya itu pada Kyungsoo sendiri; Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala, dan bangkit dari kursi.

"Oke," Senyumnya pada teman sekelasnya itu, lalu kembali memandang Sohyun yang kini tengah mengembalikan kursi yang tadi ia duduki itu balik ke posisi semula, "Dengar Sohyun, aku tahu kau tak menyukai Soojung, tapi dulu Soojung pernah menjadi teman kita."

Sohyun baru saja ingin membuka mulut; Tetapi Kyungsoo segera melangkahkan kaki menuju keluar kelas, membuat Sohyun sendiri mau tidak mau mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Pernah, dan sekarang bukan, kau masih menyukai Jongin, selama ini kau selalu bersabar harus melihat mereka bermesraan di hadapanmu, bukankah kau kesal dengan hal itu?"

"Aku memang kesal, tapi aku bisa apa?" Toleh Kyungsoo sedikit pada temannya, kemudian kembali melihat ke depan.

Sohyun menyusul ke sebelah Kyungsoo, "Kau menjauhi Jongin setelah itu, makanya aku ikut menjauhinya pula."

Setelah Kyungsoo pun keluar kelas; Ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkah jalannya. Kemudian berbalik ke arah Sohyun, untuk berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sohyun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan teman dekatnya itu. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang,

"Itu karena kejadian kau berkelahi dengan Soojung membuatku harus lebih berhati-hati. Selain Jongin selalu memiliki Soojung ke mana-mana dengannya, kau selalu ada di sisiku, dan aku tidak mau kau mulai mengulang masalah yang sama, Sohyun."

Sohyun mengusap mukanya, lalu mengibaskan sebelah tangan, "Hei, aku minta maaf soal itu, aku hanya benci melihatmu harus mengalami hal itu."

Saat itu juga, Kyungsoo langsung memeluk temannya; Dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Sohyun. Sohyun pun melakukan hal yang sama, membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, diam-diam tersenyum tenang.

Selepasnya Kyungsoo, ia kembali berbicara, "Aku harus pergi."

Kyungsoo menepuk sebelah lengan Sohyun, dan berbalik berlawanan arah; Perempuan tersebut melambaikan tangan kanannya sembari mulai mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan.

"Oke, Bye. Oh!" Sohyun langsung memekik, teringat akan sesuatu.

Otomatis, Kyungsoo sendiri berhenti melangkah, dan menoleh ke belakang, "Apa?"

"Pesta Yoojung dan Minseok akan diadakan minggu ini, kau ikut?"

Sohyun memang terlihat sangat semangat menanyakan soal itu; Tapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo, ia malah menatap Sohyun dengan kebingungan, "Pesta apa?"

"Minseok dan Yoojung sempat putus sebulan yang lalu, dan mereka kembali berhubungan minggu kemarin."

Tergambar sebuah senyuman pada bibir Kyungsoo. Namun, itu senyuman menahan tawa. Kyungsoo tak begitu menyangka soal pesta yang Sohyun katakan, tetapi Kyungsoo tak heran kalau orang-orang seperti yang Sohyun sebutkan barusan, dapat menciptakan pesta kecil seperti itu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat satu tangan, "Yoojung atau Minseok sunbaenim tidak mengundangku, Sohyun."

"Mereka mengundang seluruh anak angkatan, lebih tepatnya, Yoojung sih. Kau tahu perempuan itu adalah perempuan Seoul dengan latar belakang manja akibat kekayaan keluarga bukan?"

"Sohyun." Tekan Kyungsoo, menyipitkan mata ke arah Sohyun yang baru saja berbicara semaunya.

"Ayolah, pasti seru!" Sohyun terkekeh, "Dan Sehun akan datang, kalau kau datang."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Hentikan itu."

Karena merasa omongannya dengan sahabatnya itu takkan ada habisnya; Kyungsoo kembali berbalik dan berjalan berlawanan arah dari Sohyun, menyapanya tanpa mau menoleh ke belakang.

Sedangkan Sohyun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, masih berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo dari jarak kejauhan, "Aku serius! Hubungi aku jika kau bisa!"

Kyungsoo tentu masih dapat mendengarnya; Ia bahkan terlihat menahan tawa.

Sekarang Kyungsoo tengah menuruni tangga menuju pertama, mengingat ruang guru ada di koridor B lantai pertama pada gedung satu. Kyungsoo menggerakkan tungkainya menuju koridor B, sampai tiba-tiba—

"Tadi pagi aku bertemu pemuda dengan paras cantik bak perempuan yang biasa aku temui dalam mimpi."

Suara yang sudah tak asing di telinga Kyungsoo itu, bahkan tidak perlu membuat Kyungsoo harus menoleh; Byun Baekhyun.

"Soojin." Kedik Kyungsoo.

"Kau."

Kyungsoo melirik sedikit ke samping; dan mendapati Baekhyun telah menyengir ke arahnya. Kyungsoo pun membalasnya dengan senyuman sengit, "Lucu."

"Oke, ia lebih cantik darimu." Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya, memajukan bibir.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala pelan, agak bingung kenapa Baekhyun ada di sini. Apa yang ia sedang ada keperluan di Perpustakaan, UKS atau Ruang Guru? Kalau UKS, di sana masih ada di gedung kedua, yang di mana kelas D sampai F ada di sana. Sedangkan A sampai C berada di gedung pertama, bukan soal akademis yang menentukan kelas, atau uang, memang sistem sekolah yang menempatkannya seperti itu secara bebas.

Perempuan tersebut berusaha tidak mengatakan apa pun, sampai ketika mereka berdua kini berdiri di hadapan Ruang Guru; Dan Kyungsoo pun menengok ke arah si pemuda dengan tidak suka, "Aku harus ke ruang Guru, Baekhyun. Tolong pergi."

"Aku juga ingin ke ruang Guru." Baekhyun mencibir, itu membuat Kyungsoo hampir ingin mengacak-acak muka sang pemuda.

Kyungsoo menggeser pintu tersebut ke samping, dan mengatakan permisi secara sopan sembari mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan; Ia menemukan seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian rapihnya, tengah berdiri di sebelah meja kerjanya sendiri, yang tak lain dari Yoona Seonsaengnim.

"Kyungsoo."

Yoona tersenyum ke arah perempuan tersebut; Kyungsoo mengangguk, "'Seonsaengnim, ada apa?"

"Bisa kau bawakan ini ke kelasmu?" Tanya Yoona, menunjuk ke sebuah tumpukan buku teks kimia di atas meja kerjanya, "Itu buku-buku yang telah kukoreksi, harus dikembalikan sekarang. Sudah lengkap kok."

Kyungsoo memberi anggukan lagi sambil mulai mengambil semua tumpukan itu ke tangan, menyangganya dengan kedua lengan, "Baik, Seonsaengnim."

"Kubantu."

Suara serak itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping; Mendapati Baekhyun tengah mengambil setengah dari tumpukan buku-buku tersebut dari sepasang tangan Kyungsoo.

Yoona memandang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan iseng untuk beberapa detik, lalu ia menghentikan matanya pada sosok si Adam, "Oh, Byun Baekhyun."

"Yoona Seonsaengnim." Baekhyun mengangguk, seakan membalas sapaan Yoona.

Yoona tersenyum puas, "Kuis kemarin denganku, kau mendapat nilai seratus sempurna."

"Terima kasih." Kekeh Baekhyun, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya itu.

Bahkan, Kyungsoo sampai menyipitkan mata tak ramah ke arahnya; Yoona mengulum senyumannya, dan kembali menarik kursi di dekat meja kerjanya, "Tingkatkan kemampuanmu, Byun."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedikit agak membungkukkan badannya, berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka pula untuk membawa tumpukan buku tersebut. Ketika sampai di dekat pintu Ruang Guru, Baekhyun berhasil menggeserkan pintu tersebut, membukanya untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun dengan setengah hati, keluar dari Ruang Guru, atas bantuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sekali lagi, menutup pintu Ruang Guru dengan cara menggesernya, "Kami permisi."

"Kami? Kau bahkan hanya masuk ke ruangan Guru, tanpa alasan." Tekan Kyungsoo dengan nada sarkatis, sambil mulai berjalan untuk keluar dari koridor B.

"Ada," Baekhyun kini menyusul ke sebelah Kyungsoo, "Membantumu,"

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Terserah."

Mendapati mereka kini tengah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua; Baekhyun kembali mengoceh,

"Jadi dia mengenakan anting kecil di telinga kirinya.."

"Perempuan di mimpimu?" Celetuk Kyungsoo, malas.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, "Pemuda yang kutemui tadi pagi, Kyungsoo. Dia seperti perempuan."

"Tunggu." Kyungsoo berhenti menaiki tangga, lalu menengok ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo memandang datar ke arah Baekhyun, "Pemuda dengan paras cantik, yang mengenakan anting di telinga kiri."

"Dia mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku, tetapi dia lebih acak-acakan."

Penjelasan Baekhyun yang diberi lebih rinci tadi membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya, "..Oh."

"Kupikir dia akan menduduki posisi perempuan berandal yang kuat, jika ia perempuan." Komentar Baekhyun.

Namun, Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga.

"Xiao Luhan, jangan berurusan dengannya."

"Kakak kelas?" Tanya Baekhyun, penasaran.

Kyungsoo membenarkan pegangannya pada buku-buku yang sedang ia bawa, "Seangkatan, dia seperti.. Ya berandalan."

Surainya hitam pekat, salju bersih dapat melukiskan bagaimana kulit si pria, dirinya memang terlihat rapuh dan kecil; Tetapi bukan berarti ia adalah seorang malaikat indah yang mungkin kau pernah temui dalam mimpi. Bahkan, bisa saja ia seorang iblis berpenampilan malaikat.

"Versi laki-laki."

Celetukan asal dari Baekhyun itu membuat Kyungsoo mendelik, "Dia memang laki-laki."

Sekarang mereka berdua tengah ber-argumen di koridor lantai dua menuju kelas Kyungsoo; Baekhyun masih keras kepala pada pilihannya, "Aku kira dia perempuan yang mengenakan seragam laki-laki."

"Dia bukan—Wa!"

Kyungsoo memekik setelah mendapati dirinya tertubruk seseorang di hadapannya; Untung cekatan orang tersebut, ia segera melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo, menahannya untuk tidak kehilangan keseimbangan dan tetap pada bawaannya di tangan. Yah, bagi Kyungsoo, salahkan semua itu pada Baekhyun yang berhasil menghancurkan fokusnya.

Si perempuan memperjelas siapa yang ada di hadapannya, "S-Sehun.."

"Lihat ke depan." Cetus Sehun, yang baru saja ingin masuk ke kelas.

Selain itu, Baekhyun sudah tersenyum jahil sembari menatap kedua figur itu secara bergantian.

Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya, "..Maaf."

"Biar aku saja." Tukas Sehun, mengambil tumpukan buku itu dari tangan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan mudah, Kyungsoo mencoba mengatakan sesuatu; Tetapi tatapan dingin dari Sehun, mengurungkan niatnya.

Baekhyun menyengir lebar, "Oh, terima kasih kawan."

Beberapa detik, dapat Kyungsoo lihat, Sehun tengah menatap Baekhyun seakan 'menyelidiki' si pemuda; Sampai netra miliknya beralih pada sosok Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo buru-buru membuka mulut, "Terima kasih.."

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa pun, dan masuk ke dalam kelas sembari membawa buku-buku teks tadi. Kyungsoo hanya memandang punggung luas milik si pria itu yang kian menjauh tanpa arti—

"Dia menangkapmu dengan cepat, seperti seminggu yang lalu."

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Hari Senin menjadi hari pertama yang baik di setiap minggu, untuk melihat orang yang dirindukan." Baekhyun memperpendek jarak di antara mereka berdua, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa renyah.

"Kau bercanda." Kyungsoo kembali menjauhkan posisinya dari Baekhyun, dan berjalan mendekati jendela koridor di depan kelasnya.

"Aku serius," Baekhyun berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo, "Besok, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam; Memandang pemandangan halaman belakang sekolah dari posisi mereka, Baekhyun sendiri hanya melihat Kyungsoo, "Kecuali jika kita berpapasan, itu beda cerita."

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu." Tengok Kyungsoo dengan tatapan pasrah.

Baekhyun menepuk tangannya singkat, "Kau perlu menceritakanku soal banyak orang di sini, Kyungsoo."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu sendiri?" Sambar Kyungsoo, heran.

"Aku ingin melihat seberapa rinci-kah sebuah Balon udara dapat memperhatikan para pengamatnya."

Ah, Kyungsoo tidak suka ini. Ia merasa seperti diintimidasi oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mulai membuka percakapan lain, "Kau punya teman di kelas?"

"Aku berteman dengan siapa pun." Respons Baekhyun bangga.

"Tampangmu terlihat mudah untuk didekati." Balas Kyungsoo dengan uraian kurva di bibir.

"Aku tahu."

"Dan dibodohi."

"Hei." Delik Baekhyun, agak memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas seraya kembali melihat ke pemandangan halaman belakang sekolahnya itu, "SMA Inchang memang cukup unik, selalu memiliki beberapa orang yang dianggap mengagumkan pada setiap angkatan."

"Jadi Xiao Luhan dalam daftar itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kemudian Oh Sehun."

Sedikit jeda tercipta di antara mereka, sampai Kyungsoo kembali berbicara,

"Jung Soojung pula."

"Apa ini, semacam tahta bertingkat segitiga?" Tawa Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke sisi jendela.

Kyungsoo melirik pada Baekhyun, "Ini hanya gosip, dan mereka mengumpamakannya seperti itu."

"Seorang Do Kyungsoo menyukai gosip."

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku tidak menyukai hal itu," Sambar Baekhyun, "Apa yang membuat Soojung bisa masuk ke dalam daftar itu?"

"Latar belakang."

"Ah, perempuan kaya dan manja."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya; Seakan tidak begitu setuju dengan pernyataan dari Baekhyun tadi.

"Dia tidak manja, hanya.." Suaranya mengecil di kalimat akhir, "Licik."

Kyungsoo menaikkan lagi intonasi miliknya, "Zhang Yixing, putra dari pemilik beberapa Rumah Sakit di Cina, ia juga masuk ke daftar itu."

"Seperti apa orangnya?" Baekhyun mengangkat alis.

Kyungsoo menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tak gatal, "Murid 2-C, sekelas dengan Luhan."

"Ah, mereka berteman."

"Mengagetkan memang, iya."

"Kenapa mengangetkan?"

"Yixing memiliki kepribadian polos dan tampang baik-baik, ia pintar dan cerdik." Tengok Kyungsoo pada si pemuda.

Baekhyun mengulum senyumannya, "Kau membandingkannya?"

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf," Kyungsoo terdiam dalam hitungan detik, "—Dan ya, aku membandingkannya."

"Bagaimana denganku?" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun mendorong hidung Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kau terlalu banyak bicara dan aksen milikmu terdengar aneh."

"Aku orang kampung, Hah." Baekhyun mengusap hidung miliknya; Dan Kyungsoo sendiri masih jengkel melihat bagaimana sifat percaya diri Baekhyun itu begitu keterlaluan.

"Orang kampung atau bukan, aku tidak peduli, kejadian seminggu yang lalu itu, aku masih marah."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Jinjja," Kyungsoo terkekeh pendek, "Ini sudah seminggu, dan kau minta maaf sekarang?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, "Kau pernah menonton Film Deadbound, di mana Ending-nya Heroine menyatakan maaf pada Villain yang sudah sekarat—"

"Jadi aku penjahatnya?" Potong Kyungsoo, berkacak pinggang.

"Aku menyebalkan, tidak jelas, seenaknya, sembarangan..."

Kyungsoo membuang muka, "Permintaan maaf diterima, tetapi aku takkan melupakan soal itu."

"Berarti kau tidak akan melupakanku."

Kalimat dari Baekhyun tadi, memperlihatkan sebuah pandangan heran dari Kyungsoo terhadap si Adam; Kemudian ketiga sosok dari jauh belakang Baekhyun, kini menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Itu mereka," Kyungsoo melotot, "Park Chanyeol dan Wu Yifan."

Park Chanyeol, dengan surai cokelatnya; Mengenakan pakaian sekolah seenaknya, sama seperti Luhan dan Yifan. Di antara mereka, yang mengenakan anting adalah Yifan dan Luhan. Chanyeol satu-satunya yang mengenakan hoodie dibalik jas sekolahnya. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa mereka menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, "Aigoo, mereka terlihat tidak seimbang kalau Luhan berada di tengah—"

"Ssssh!" Kyungsoo reflek menahan lengan Baekhyun; Dan Baekhyun seketika kembali menatap Kyungsoo, "Kenapa mereka berjalan ke arahmu?"

"Astaga aku tidak tahu, Byun Baekhyun!" Bisik Kyungsoo, memandang si pemuda dengan panik.

Dan benar saja, ketiga pemuda barusan benar-benar berhenti di hadapan posisi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Do Kyungsoo."

Panggilan dari Xiao Luhan segera membuatnya mengerjapkan sepasang mata, "Y-Y-Ya, ada apa?"

"Oh Sehun ada di kelasmu?"

Pertanyaan itu baru saja akan dijawab oleh Kyungsoo; Tetapi sebuah tepukan di bahu Luhan, membuat mereka berlima harus menoleh, dan mendapati Oh Sehun sudah ada di belakang Luhan.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan, kemudian kembali melihat ke arah Luhan dan Sehun; Ditambah lagi, Kyungsoo masih menahan lengan Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana, karena terlalu takut, malah menjadi kaku.

Lalu, Luhan mengangguk, "Kita perlu bicara."

Chanyeol dan Yifan hanya berpandangan, dan segera memimpin jalan untuk keluar dari koridor lantai dua; Luhan pun menyusul di belakang, dengan Sehun.

Ketika mereka kian menjauh dari pandangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo; Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Baekhyun, "Sehun dan Luhan seperti bersaudara."

Kemudian ia melihat Baekhyun kembali,

"Mereka kembar Fraternal."

"Fraternal?" Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Non-Identikal."

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan, "Oh, aku suka sekolah ini."

"Tapi ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP, Orangtua mereka bercerai, Luhan ikut Ibunya, dan Sehun ikut Ayahnya." Jelas Kyungsoo, terlihat agak segan untuk menceritakan soal itu.

"Itu membuat segalanya lebih jelas," Baekhyun menjetikkan jarinya, "Luhan cantik, dan Sehun keren."

Kyungsoo menelengkan kepala, "Aku harap dia baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu segalanya soal Sehun?" Alis Baekhyun yang terlihat naik turun itu membuat Kyungsoo mendengus.

Kyungsoo membasahi bibirnya sebelum berbicara, "Ibunya yang sekarang teman kelas Ibuku."

"Teman kelas?"

"Kelas menjahit."

"Ibumu sangat manis."

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, saat Baekhyun memberikan sebuah komentar yang agak asing di telinganya; Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan hal itu, dan melanjutkan omongannya, "Aku mendapat cerita itu semua dari Ibuku, dan aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku tahu soal itu ke Sehun. Aku hanya menceritakan hal ini ke Sohyun dan kau."

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana Sohyun?" Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri, lalu ke kanan.

"Kembali ke kelasnya."

Baekhyun kembali menatap si perempuan berkucir satu itu, "Jadi dia tidak sekelas denganmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang soal itu," Kedik Kyungsoo, "Dia sekelas dengan Luhan dan Yixing."

"Kau tidak menceritakanku soal Yifan dan Chanyeol?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tadi membuat Kyungsoo menggambarkan ekspresi yang benar-benar muak, "Sekarang siapa yang Balon udara?"

"Um?"

"Mereka sekelas denganmu."

"Ooooh.." Baekhyun melebarkan cengirannya; lalu menepuk-nepuk sebelah pipinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo melirik ke samping, "Yifan dan Chanyeol juga masuk ke dalam daftar."

"Yah, sudah kelihatan dari tampang mereka."

"Memangnya mereka seperti apa di matamu, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya, "Yifan putra dari pengusaha, dan Chanyeol putra dari Arsitek."

"Nyaris benar, dan kenapa harus Arsitek?"

"Aku suka menggambar."

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat, tepat menerima jawaban dari Baekhyun, yang terdengar sangat simpel.

"Bukan berarti Park Chanyeol juga menyukainya," Ujar Kyungsoo, "Yifan dan Chanyeol sama-sama putra dari seorang pengusaha."

"Mereka bersaudara?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Tidak. Ayah dari keluarga Park memiliki beberapa restoran di Korea, dan Ayah dari Yifan memiliki beberapa Hotel di Korea, plus Cina."

"Kau tahu, ada sedikit fakta rahasia soal kehidupan yang baru saja kuingat."

"Dan apa itu, Tuan Arsitek?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan sebelah bahunya di jendela, "Biasanya pendatang baru di suatu wilayah, dan tak lama kemudian baru tahu beberapa misteri di dalam wilayah itu, akan segera terlibat ke dalamnya."

Kyungsoo mengerti benar, kalau Baekhyun tengah menggambarkan situasi yang tengah Baekhyun sendiri alami; Kyungsoo hanya mengibaskan sebelah tangan, "Wah, hati-hati kalau begitu."

"Termasuk orang yang telah memberitahu si pendatang, akan terlibat."

"Whoa, tidak. Kau terlalu menonton banyak Drama Korea."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tidak setuju, "Kau perlu mencintai Korea lebih dalam, Korea memiliki banyak Film dan Drama yang berkualitas."

"Tema Romansa adalah Favoritmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, menahan tawanya.

"Begitulah."

Kyungsoo pun mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk memasuki kelasnya, "Yang jelas, aku tidak mau terlibat dengan hal itu."

Tetapi, Baekhyun segera menahan ujung lengan kemeja Kyungsoo,

"Ups, kalimat Klise di Drama, habis ini kau akan kena getahnya."

"Diam, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo segera menarik lengannya, terkekeh.

Perempuan itu melanjutkan langkahnya; Berniat untuk memegang gagang pintu kelas, ingin menggesernya ke samping.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Do Kyungsoo," Baekhyun menaruh sebelah tangannya di pintu kelas, seakan mencegah Kyungsoo untuk masuk; Lalu dirinya yang dalam posisi di belakang Kyungsoo itu, mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kyungsoo, "Atau nanti malam."

Kyungsoo mendengus malas, kemudian menoleh ke sebelah. Baekhyun tengah melambaikan tangan kanannya, sembari berjalan menjauhi lokasi.

Benar-benar, apa yang membuat Baekhyun harus susah ke gedung pertama?

Perempuan itu menggeser pintunya ke samping, tepat pada saat itu juga, bel tanda istirahat habis berbunyi; Kyungsoo buru-buru mendekati bangkunya, tetapi pandangan datarnya kian memudar, ketika melihat seorang pria tengah duduk di sana.

"Kyungsoo."

Pemuda itu segera bangkit dari kursi Kyungsoo; dan Kyungsoo sendiri heran, kenapa si Adam ada di kelasnya pada jam seperti ini,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Jongin?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **투비컨티뉴**_ _ **드**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Nam JooHyuk ceritanya pacarnya Sohyun gitu, hehe.**_

 _ **Senangnyaaaaa, jadi ada yang suka baeksoo juga toh.. Saya masih belum membulatkan pilihan lho ya, untuk membuat pairing apa; tapi saya udah merangkai cerita ini sampai ending, jadi tinggal merombak sedikit dan post ke sini. Back to the story, kira-kira Jongin mau apa? Apa Baekhyun bakalan ada hubungannya sama mereka? Kenapa Baekhyun nempel mulu sama Kyungsoo? Capek Kyungsoo ya.**_

 ** _P.S : Film Deadbound itu nggak ada, hehe._**

 _ **See you on the next chapter!**_

 _ **Sincerely, Dathan.**_


	6. Pecah

_**Title**_ _: Tetanggaku, Baekhyun._

 _ **Author**_ _: Damneed a.k.a Dathan_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Slice of Life._

 _ **Rating**_ _: T+_

 _ **Main Cast**_ _:_ _ **KYUNGSOO GS**_ _, other EXO member. Perhaps, a few OC._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Karakter EXO itu milik tuhan, bukan saya. Tapi status-nya sih, memang suami-suami saya. /senyumin/_

 _ **Pairing**_ _: Unknown._

 _ **WARNING**_ _: Typo & ketidakjelasan; Pengulangan kalimat yang beruntun, karena penulisan masih belajar._

* * *

"Maaf, pasti kau merasa risih tadi siang."

Kyungsoo menengok sedikit ke kanan, dan menyipitkan matanya sembari melukiskan lengkungan ke atas pada bibirnya, memperhatikan pemuda yang tengah duduk di sampingnya itu dengan baik-baik; Kim Jongin.

"Aku hanya kaget, tidak biasanya kau tiba-tiba ke kelasku, hanya untuk berbicara denganku."

Kemudian Jongin hanya tersenyum kecut, "Maaf."

Mereka tengah berada di taman kecil yang tidak jauh beberapa Blok dari lokasi SMA Inchang. Keberadaan Jongin di detik-detik terakhir jam istirahat habis tadi siang, tentu membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan. Apalagi menemukan Jongin sedang duduk di kursinya. Jongin mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo pun membuat perjanjian untuk bertemu di taman ini, ketika jam pulang sekolah tiba.

"Itu bukan sarkasme, hanya opini." Kyungsoo mencoba membuat pernyataan dengan pasti, kekehan kecil menempel di akhir kalimatnya.

Jongin menoleh padanya, "Apa kau.."

"Tidak, aku bebas setiap pulang sekolah, tidak ada ekskul seperti Sohyun, yang sangat terpikat dengan Tennis." Kyungsoo menjawab seakan dia tahu apa yang akan Jongin katakan selanjutnya, dan dugaan dia memang benar.

Jongin hanya memberi anggukan, dengan senyum dikulum; Satu menit keheningan di antara mereka kian muncul, dan itu tidak membuat mereka canggung sama sekali. Melainkan nyaman, Kyungsoo merindukan momen seperti ini. Menghabiskan setengah waktu hanya terdiam dengan lamunan masing-masing, meski sedang berdampingan, mereka pikir momen itu tetap nyaman untuk mereka sendiri.

Semuanya berubah, semenjak Soojung dan Jongin memutuskan untuk bersama; Dan Soojung terus-terusan berjalan dengan Jongin ke mana pun dan kapan pun, membuat mereka masing-masing tidak mempunyai waktu sama sekali untuk bersama.

Agak mengagetkan, kalau Jongin datang untuk menemuinya, tanpa Soojung. Pasti Jongin ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup penting.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Pertanyaan dari Jongin, memecahkan keheningan.

Kyungsoo membenarkan duduknya di atas bangku taman tersebut, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Ia baru membenarkan beberapa serpihan memorinya; Soal Kyungsoo jatuh dari atap sekolah, karena didorong sengaja oleh tetangga barunya.

"Benarkah?" Jongin terlihat tidak yakin.

Sang perempuan hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Iya, aku hanya terpeleset, dan terjun ke bawah."

"Sehun menangkapmu."

Mendengar hal itu, Kyungsoo langsung memutarkan bola matanya. Memandang Jongin seakan Jongin sekarang benar-benar mirip dengan Sohyun.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Kalau tidak ada dia, aku bisa mati."

"Apa itu benar-benar alasanmu?" Tanya Jongin sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya, "Topik apa yang kau arahkan, Jongin?"

Punggung Jongin disandarkan ke dada bangku, dan menatap ke depan.

"Aku pikir kau ada niatan bunuh diri, aku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman akan hal itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat, "Kalau iya, aku sudah mencoba bunuh diri esoknya, mencari lokasi yang berbeda."

"Itu tidak lucu." Toleh Jongin, dengan wajah bak papan datar.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda." Sambar Kyungsoo. Ia mengalihkan pandanganya, dan ikut melihat ke depan; Bagaimana orang-orang di luar taman, kini berlalu lalang dalam matanya. Entah itu anak sekolahan yang tengah tertawa dengan teman-temannya, pasangan yang saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing di jalan, atau pria yang sedang menelepon rekan kerjanya sembari berjalan.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya lagi, "Dan.. Itu bukan topik yang sebenarnya kau ingin bicarakan, bukan?"

"Itu salah satu topiknya," Dengus Jongin, "Soojung berkelahi denganku."

Kyungsoo menggambar senyuman remeh di bibirnya dalam beberapa detik, lalu mengatup bibirnya, "Mhmm."

"Aku menemukan dirinya selingkuh dengan pria lain, dan aku kenal pemuda itu."

"Siapa?"

"Minhyuk, Kakak kelas kita."

Mendapati nama itu di kepala, Kyungsoo ingat nama tersebut. Soojung pernah mengatakan kalau dirinya sempat didekati oleh Minhyuk, setahun yang lalu. Beberapa bulan sebelum dirinya menjalin hubungan lebih dengan Jongin; Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Lanjut."

"Aku hanya bertanya soal hubungan dia dengan Minhyuk, dan dia meledak."

"Lalu kalian bertengkar, sampai sekarang?" Nada Kyungsoo berbicara terdengar agak mengecil, meski Jongin sendiri masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Begitulah." Kedik Jongin, lalu ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Tanya si perempuan.

Ada beberapa detik jeda sebelum Jongin berbicara, "Aku sangat menyayangi Soojung, aku tidak mau mengakhiri hubungan kami begitu saja."

Kyungsoo memindahkan penglihatannya pada tas sekolah miliknya yang berada di atas pangkuannya,

"Kalau begitu perbaikilah."

Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Omongkan soal ini secara baik-baik, kejutan kecil akan menjadi momen manis baginya."

"Seperti mengirim bunga-bunga?"

"Dia bukan mayat, Kim Jongin."

Jongin langsung tertawa kecil, "Apa yang paling disukai oleh perempuan?"

"Tentu saja makanan," Angguk Kyungsoo mantap, "Makanan Favorit Soojung adalah Pizza bukan? Coba kau datang ke rumahnya, dengan membawa makanan seperti itu."

"Kau masih mengingatnya." Jongin memasang untaian senyumannya dalam wajah, menarik tubuhnya dari sandaran bangku.

"Hubungan kami memang merenggang soal pertengkaran tahun lalu, dirinya dan Sohyun," Ucap Kyungsoo, "Tapi bukan berarti aku melupakan dirinya sebagai sosok temanku."

Jongin kini menatap Kyungsoo sepenuhnya, "Sebenarnya, apa yang Sohyun dan Soojung permasalahkan saat itu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Berpikir alasan apa yang tepat untuk dikatakan, lalu kembali mengangkat jawaban, "Entahlah, Sohyun juga tidak mau bercerita denganku. Kupikir Soojung cerita padamu?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali." Geleng Jongin, benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Kyungsoo pun menoleh ke samping; dan menemukan mereka sendiri, tengah memandang satu sama lain.

"Kau percaya dengan Soojung kan?" Kyungsoo menelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja, aku mencintainya."

"Telepon-lah, tanyakan kabarnya, kalau dia masih sayang denganmu, pasti dia mengangkat."

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo pun menepuk pundak sang pria dengan singkat, "Semoga beruntung."

Si pemuda masih saja menatap Kyungsoo; Seakan masih ada sesuatu yang ingin ia ucapkan, tetapi Kyungsoo segera melambaikan sebelah tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Jongin cepat-cepat melaksanakan misinya.

Jongin terkekeh, lalu bangkit dari duduknya, "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo."

"Sama-sama." Senyum Kyungsoo dengan lebar; Kemudian Jongin berjalan menjauh darinya, tak lupa menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo masih terduduk di bangkunya, dan memandang punggung lebar itu yang kian menjauh dalam visioner miliknya.

Tetapi penglihatannya tanpa ia sadari segera memburam; Dan Kyungsoo seakan menemukan punggung Jongin sekarang mulai berbalik dan menghampirinya, tetapi Kyungsoo yakin benar, kalau itu bukan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan sepasang matanya, sehingga air matanya berhasil terjatuh ke pipinya, membuat pandangan matanya kembali menjelas,

"Baekhyun—"

Ketika Kyungsoo melebarkan dua optiknya, ia malah menemukan pemuda cantik yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?"

"L-Luhan.." Gumamnya, masih mengalirkan air mata dari penglihatannya sendiri.

Menyadari hal itu, Kyungsoo buru-buru mengusap air matanya miliknya, dengan lengan blazer sekolah yang sedang ia kenakan itu; Sementara Luhan, masih berdiri di hadapannya, dan menoleh ke belakang, sebelum kembali melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kau diapakan oleh Jongin tadi?"

Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dari duduknya, ia menggeleng keras, "Tidak, ini..Itu.."

"Ini itu kenapa?" Suara Luhan terdengar jengkel dengan cara bicara Kyungsoo tadi.

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri, "Ti-Tidak."

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak mau mengatakannya." Dengus Luhan, menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Mmn." Kyungsoo menurunkan pandangannya, memeluk tas sekolah miliknya dengan ragu.

Ini tentu pertama kalinya, mereka memiliki suatu topik pembicaraan. Yang Kyungsoo rutuki daritadi adalah kenapa topiknya harus soal ini? Dan kenapa Luhan harus menemukannya dengan penampilan seperti tadi? Apalagi sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar sedang menghadapi Xiao Luhan, yang ia tahu soal Luhan adalah ia saudara dari Sehun, dan Kyungsoo juga tahu kalau Luhan mengenalnya, karena Sehun adalah teman Kyungsoo. Menurut

Kyungsoo, situasi yang dialaminya sekarang adalah percampuran dari ketegangan dan memalukan. Rasanya ingin kabur saja dari situ, tetapi ia tentu masih mengingat status Luhan itu seperti apa. Ia seperti salah satu murid berbahaya di Inchang, bisa habis Kyungsoo kalau melakukan hal sesukanya, seperti lari tanpa berbicara jelas dengannya terlebih dahulu.

Merasa hangat di pinggang milik Kyungsoo, detik itu, Kyungsoo menyadari dirinya ditarik ke dalam dada Luhan; Mau tak mau, Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya sedang ditenggelamkan dalam pelukannya.

"Apa begini, kau akan mengeluarkan semuanya?"

Kalimat itu terdengar mudah keluar dari bibir Luhan, seperti Luhan tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya selama ini, dan tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengobati semua itu. Itu membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan, dan tak mengerti harus bagaimana.

Dan Luhan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo harus mengeluarkan emosi buruknya, di saat itu juga.

"Suka," Tangis Kyungsoo, "Aku suka Jongin."

Selama ini ia hanya menjalani kehidupannya dengan biasa, seakan masalah soal Jongin dan Soojung itu bukanlah masalah. Tetapi kenyataan berkata pahit. Kalau ternyata, Kyungsoo harus menangis di tengah malam dalam sebulan, melewati masa-masa menyebalkan seperti itu. Kyungsoo menyayangi Soojung, Kyungsoo mempercayainya, Kyungsoo terbuka padanya.

Dan ini balasan yang Kyungsoo dapat.

Luhan melingkarkan satu tangannya lagi di belakang punggung Kyungsoo; Menaruh dagunya di atas kepala si perempuan, dan terdiam tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Dan Kyungsoo terisak, "Kenapa dia harus memilih Soojung.."

Kyungsoo pikir, Kyungsoo tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Kyungsoo pikir, Soojung adalah orang termunafik sekaligus brengsek, yang pernah ia temukan. Kyungsoo mencoba mengambil pelajaran dalam pengalaman itu, jika orang yang selama ini kau sayangi memperlihatkan keburukan gelap sebenarnya padamu sendiri; Kau harus kuat.

Kyungsoo sendiri bisa dikatakan sebagai pembohong besar, jika dirinya menyatakan, itu semua hanyalah masa lalu yang harus dilupakan dan tak perlu diungkit lagi.

Ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya.

Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin.

Kemudian Luhan mengelus belakang kepala perempuan,

"Karena kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian terlangka yang pernah Kyungsoo alami.

Kalau seorang Xiao Luhan, baru saja mengantarkan Do Kyungsoo pulang sampai ke rumah.

Setelah semua kejadian tangis menangis yang sangat memalukan itu; Luhan mentraktir Kyungsoo untuk makan kimbap dan es krim dengannya. Awalnya, Kyungsoo menolak hal itu, ia tidak ingin merepotkan Luhan lebih dari ini. Dan Luhan membalasnya lebih ngotot, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus ikut dengan perintahnya soal itu.

Tetapi menurut Kyungsoo, ide dan dan bantuan Luhan sangat membantu. Yang paling Kyungsoo hargai dan tetap berperilaku ramah untuk seorang Xiao Luhan, Luhan tidak mengangkat topik pembicaraan soal Jongin sepanjang sore sampai malam dirinya makan malam sekaligus berjalan-jalan bersama.

Luhan membicarakan belakangan ini ia memiliki masalah dengan beberapa sekolah lain, juga Sehun menyebalkan, tak lupa hampir setiap guru di SMA Inchang, Luhan maki-maki; Kyungsoo mendapati Luhan sebagai seorang pemuda yang cukup urakan, tampang manis dan malaikatnya, sangat bertimpang balik dengan kepribadiannya. Tetapi Kyungsoo menemukan sifat Luhan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun.

Sehun yang jutek dan cuek, masih tetap dalam garis peraturan yang ada, untuk mentaatinya. Juga Luhan yang emosional dan semaunya, lebih gemar untuk bermain di luar peraturan. Itu membuat mereka masing-masing memiliki keunikan tersendiri.

Tentu saja, Kyungsoo menceritakan sebagian hal dari dirinya pada Luhan; Dan Kyungsoo menemukan kesamaan lainnya pada Luhan ke Sehun, yaitu mereka adalah pendengar yang baik.

Kini, Kyungsoo baru saja memasuki ruang kamar miliknya; Ia melemparkan tas ranselnya ke atas kasur, dan melepaskan blazer sekolahnya.

Tak sengaja netra miliknya menemukan seseorang yang memeliki jarak pendek di balkon depan kamarnya.

Pemuda itu, Byun Baekhyun, tengah berdiri di balik kaca pintu balkonnya, sembari memegang buku sketsa-nya,

 **Skandal : Kyungsoo diantarkan pulang oleh Pangeran Luhan.**

Alis Kyungsoo berkedut, dan melihat Baekhyun yang lama-kelamaan memperlihatkan senyuman kemenangan dalam bibirnya. Kyungsoo segera menghampiri pintu kaca balkonnya miliknya, menutup tirai, dan berbalik badan, mencoba mengatur emosinya.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo mulai membilas diri, dengan dilanjutkan mengganti bajunya; Kyungsoo yang kini mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putihnya, sekarang kembali membuka tirai pintu kaca balkonnya. Tidak terkejut jika Baekhyun masih dalam posisi berdirinya, walau tanpa buku sketsa-nya. Kyungsoo merasa Baekhyun seperti menunggu Kyungsoo untuk menceritakan segalanya.

Dalam waktu bersamaan, mereka sama-sama membuka pintu balkon, dan keluar dari sana.

Kyungsoo menggantungkan handuknya di leher, "Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan Luhan."

Baekhyun menyengir,

"Hohohoho.."

"Aku serius!" Kening Kyungsoo mengerut, "Tiba-tiba dia datang memberiku jaket, dan tanpa sadar aku mengatakan segalanya soal perasaanku ke Jongin sembari menangis."

Baekhyun mengangkat alis, "Kau menangis?"

"Tidak!" Geleng Kyungsoo, baru menyadari apa yang baru saja ia nyatakan. Kemudian dirinya langsung berbalik arah, berniat untuk kembali masuk kamar.

"Do Kyungsoo, ada apa?"

Suara Baekhyun yang terdengar khawatir itu, segera menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela napas.

"Sebelumnya Jongin hanya menghampiriku," Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, "Dan menceritakan soal hubungannya dengan Soojung akhir-akhir ini merenggang, ia meminta bantuanku, bagaimana caranya memperbaiki hubungan yang sedang diambang rusak seperti itu."

"Memangnya Jongin kenapa?" Baekhyun mendelik, menginginkan jawaban yang lebih spesifik.

Kyungsoo memutar badannya,"Ia melihat Soojung dengan pria lain, Kakak kelas, Minhyuk. Kemarin Jongin menegur Soojung soal itu, tapi Soojung malah marah, dan mereka bertengkar."

"Kalau Soojung marah, berarti teguran Jongin benar dong?"

"Entahlah, itu bukan urusanku, yang penting Jongin dan Soojung akan baik-baik saja."

"Kemudian kau menangis, dan Luhan datang padamu begitu saja?"

Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya, ketika mendapati pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi.

"Aku keceplosan mengatakan namamu." Celetosnya seketika.

Baekhyun menaruh dua tangannya di atas pagar balkon, "Oh? Kau pikir aku yang menghampirimu?"

"Begitulah," Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya, "Silahkan meledekku."

"Maafkan aku, soal kenyataannya dia bukan aku."

Kyungsoo kembali melirik pada Baekhyun yang berkata demikian; Baekhyun memandang si perempuan sedari tadi, pemuda itu menarik sebelah gulungan baju lengannya. Ia menurunkan pandangannya, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana harus merangkai kalimatnya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Tukas Kyungsoo.

Perempuan dengan rambut sebahunya itu kini menaruh handuknya di atas kepala, "Aku ingin istirahat."

"Aku tidak menghancurkan dindingmu kan, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo memberi senyuman tipis, "Kau membuat pintu pada dinding-dindingku."

"Kuncinya di mana?"

"Ada di kau." Kedik Kyungsoo.

Respons simpel dari perempuan itu membuat Baekhyun melebarkan senyumannya, "Mari kita bicarakan suatu hal yang membuatmu nyaman."

Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya di dada, lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Seperti membicarakan soal apa rencana dendamku padamu, karena kau pernah mendorongku sampai jatuh dari atap sekolah?"

"Kukira kau sudah lupa soal itu." Baekhyun tertawa renyah.

"Tidak semudah itu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Dendam apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?"

Kyungsoo mengetuk keningnya, "Entahlah, bagaimana dendamku ditukar dengan rasa penasaranku?"

"Boleh." Ujar Baekhyun menopang dagunya, menunggu apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan selanjutnya.

Gemuruh yang ditemukan dari gendang telinga mereka berdua, membuat Kyungsoo harus memindahkan penglihatannya ke arah suara itu berada. Argumen dari dua orang yang berasal dari rumah Baekhyun, membuat anggapan Kyungsoo semakin yakin. Jika orangtua Baekhyun tengah beradu mulut di lantai bawah.

Sampai suara bantingan pintu terdengar jelas di telinga, dan mata Kyungsoo mendapati Jessica sekarang sedang mengenakan mantelnya dengan air mata menghiasi wajahnya; Berjalan keluar dari lokasi rumahnya, dan pergi dari rumah.

Ketika Kyungsoo kembali melihat ke depan, Baekhyun ternyata masih menatap Kyungsoo.

Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memindahkan tatapannya, untuk melihat kondisi orangtuanya. Seakan Baekhyun sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi, dan bosan dengan apa yang harus ia terima setiap hari.

"Maaf."

Satu kata keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mendelik,

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun."

"Ini bukan keluargaku yang sebenarnya," Singkat Baekhyun, "Aku berasal dari Panti Asuhan, di Andong."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Oke."

"Sampai sini, kau sudah kaget?"

Mendapati Baekhyun sepertinya berekspektasi Kyungsoo untuk memasang ekspresi shock; Kyungsoo langsung memasang tampang (sok) kagetnya, "Ya ampun, kau diadopsi?"

Baekhyun terkekeh garing,

"Ahahah, manis sekali."

"Lalu?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Aku diadopsi ketika umurku masih lima tahun, kami pindah ke Busan sampai aku lulus SD, karena pekerjaanku."

"Dan kembali ke Andong, ketika menduduki bangku SMP, di mana kau bertemu dengan Soojin." Lanjut Kyungsoo, mencoba memperjelas.

Baekhyun tersenyum,

"Masa SMA di sana, hanya membuatku teringat akan Soojin, jadi soal peluang Ayahku pindah kerja ke Seoul, benar-benar kesempatan untuk melupakannya."

"Kau gagal." Tukas Kyungsoo, dan tentu dibalas anggukan lagi oleh Baekhyun.

"Karena ada orang yang seperti Soojin, tepat di hadapanku."

Kyungsoo memutarkan bola matanya, "Bilang aku seperti Soojin lagi, akan kulempar buku Harry Potter-ku pada mukamu."

Si pemuda bertepuk tangan singkat,

"Hei, kau mengoleksinya? Aku suka series itu."

Kyungsoo mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris omongan Baekhyun barusan. Baekhyun terdiam, sembari masih melihat Kyungsoo,

"Cepat atau lambat orangtuaku yang sekarang, sepertinya akan bercerai."

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah lain, "Oh ya?"

"Karena Ayah telah membuat surat perceraian kemarin malam, tak sengaja kutemukan di atas meja kerjanya."

Penjelasan Baekhyun barusan, membuat Kyungsoo kembali menatapnya, "Tak sengaja, dan kenapa kau bisa di ruang kerjanya?"

"Oke, aku memang iseng saja masuk ke dalam sana, dan menemukan surat itu."

"Ibumu tahu?"

"Sebentar lagi."

Kyungsoo menarik handuknya yang berada di atas kepala, "Apa kau akan pindah?"

"Entahlah," Kedip Baekhyun, "Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, aku tahu kau akan merindukanku."

Si perempuan tertawa pendek, "Jika jarakku pendek denganmu, aku akan meninjumu."

"Maksudmu, menciumku?" Baekhyun memperlebar senyumanya; Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo baru mengenalnya, dan baru-baru ini Baekhyun pindah ke sebelah rumah. Kemudian cepat atau lambat, Baekhyun akan pindah lagi? Yah, itu masih Hipotesis. Kyungsoo tidak bisa meyakinkan perumpamaannya itu seenaknya, lagipula kenapa ia harus begitu memikirkannya?

"Bagaimana dengan Kakakmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo seketika.

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, "Belum pulang akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya ia juga tidak betah dengan pertengkaran Ibu dan Ayah."

Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya sedikit,

"Jadi ini.."

"Benar, sudah berkali-kali, lebih dari belasan kali, mereka bertengkar."

"Begitu."

Keheningan menyelimuti situasi mereka; Bukan berarti Kyungsoo tidak nyaman soal itu, entah kenapa Kyungsoo mengingat momen-momen seperti ini, entah di mana. Kyungsoo mengeringkan rambutnya lagi dengan handuk, lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun yang kini melihat ke samping.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti pertanyaan Baekhyun diarahkan ke mana. Sampai suatu umpama muncul di kepala. Benar, Baekhyun telah cukup terbuka dengannya; Kyungsoo pun sepertinya memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayahku," Jeda Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, semenjak aku lahir."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo heran, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengenal Ayahku, Byun Baekhyun." Kata Kyungsoo, memperjelas.

Saat itu juga si pemuda mengulum senyumannya,

"Menarik."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, "Kau orang pertama yang tidak memasang tampang kasihan, ketika aku mengatakan hal itu."

"Aku lebih kasihan dengan Ayahmu, yang tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat putrinya yang tumbuh cantik." Ucap Baekhyun; dan Kyungsoo pun terkekeh kecil.

"Lebih dari Luhan?"

"Oh, Luhan masih menang."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, seraya tersenyum, "Terserah saja."

"Tapi apa kadang kau penasaran dengan rupa Ayahmu?"

"Aku pernah bertanya pada Ibu, dan Ibu hanya mengatakan kalau dia pria yang baik," Ujar Kyungsoo, "Entahlah, Ayahku sekarang bisa saja seorang pemadam kebakaran, Astronot, Pekerja bank—"

"Atau Arsitek." Potong Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pada perkataannya tadi.

Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Namun, keluargaku sekarang hanyalah Ibuku. Dan itu sudah lebih dari apa pun, aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Jangan lupa kalau suatu hari nanti aku akan bergabung dengan keluargamu."

Sambaran ucapan dari Baekhyun itu membuat Kyungsoo mendelik, "Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri; kemudian telunjuknya di arahkan pada Kyungsoo,

"Namamu, dengan margaku."

Dan Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, "Tidak akan terjadi, Byun Baekhyun."

Si pemuda memasang tatapan sedihnya,

"Oh ayolah, kau menyadari bagaimana dirimu memandangku?"

"Buram."

Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mendramatisir ekspresinya, "Ouch.."

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya,

Kemudian ia berbalik dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya,

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Selamat malam, bunga putih."

Si pemuda masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kini menutup pintu balkonnya, menutup tirai; dalam hitungan satu menit, lampu kamar si perempuan kian dimatikan.

Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam kamar, melakukan hal yang sama.

Hanya saja, Baekhyun belum ada niatan untuk mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya,

Dan menatap sebuah bingkai foto yang memperlihatkan seorang perempuan dengan seragam sekolah; tersenyum lebar dengan rambut cokelat panjangnya itu berkibar.

Baekhyun segera mengambil bingkai foto itu, dan menaruh ke dalam laci meja belajarnya.

Lalu mengusap mukanya sendiri, mencoba menahan frustasi yang kini Baekhyun alami.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **투비컨티뉴**_ _ **드**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Haihai!**_

 _ **Jadi sebenernya apa yang Baekhyun sembunyiin? Masa iya ia udah sepenuhnya jujur sama Kyungsoo? Ya saya gatau juga sih. Kaga ding. Wkwk.**_

 _ **Soal pairing, masih tetep saya bingung mau bagaimana; dan like i said, romance bukan berarti harus-terusan memenuhi suatu cerita dengan momen pairing yang diinginkan. Saya lebih suka alur realistik,ya yang kayak dunia nyata aja, misal saya suka sama orang, terus masa saya harus ketemu orang itu selalu dna ngobrol, kan kesannya gimana gitu, di dunia nyata.. ya nggak kayak gitu juga kan? Wkwk yaa pemikirannya bisa dilanjutkan sama kalianlah, pasti kalian kebayang kalau soal dunia percintaan 'yang nyata' itu seperti apa. Lagipula saya tetep berkutat dengan konsep 'kehidupan', meski agak susah disirat ya untuk beberapa pembaca.. Oh! Ada yang request chanbaek, apa saya bakal nulis cerita tentang chanbaek? Jawabannya, adalah**_ **tidak** _ **. Alasannya simpel, karena saya nggak demen official pairing wkwk, bisa dilihat di status profil saya, dan yep, selera saya itu bener-bener aneh, dan berbeda dari umumnya, jadi maaf sebelumnya ya. Terus soal Kyungsoo x Everyone, sedapatnya saya membaca cerita dengan konsep seperti itu, dominan pasti di**_ **discontinued** _ **, dan saya ngga mau cerita saya berakhir seperti itu, saya paham sepertinya penulis kehabisan ide dan stuck di beberapa titik dalam cerita. Saya sendiri memasangkan kejadian Kyungsoo dengan beberapa pria, bukan berarti saya menjodoh-jodohkannya, lihat saja ke sananya akan bagaimana hehe.**_

 _ **Terima kasih telah berkenan untuk membaca Notes nggak mutu dari saya, saya berharap pengertian besarnya dari para pembaca; Review kalian tentu saya selalu baca, dan hargai. Untuk silent readers, kalian boleh keluar sekarang, dan berikan pendapat kalian terhadap cerita ini. Still, terima kasih yang masih berkenan membaca sampai chapter ini dengan berurutan, terima kasih!**_

 _ **See you on the next chapter!**_

 _ **Sincerely, Dathan.**_


End file.
